Hera nunca toma vacaciones
by bethap
Summary: -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Sí, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy.
1. No busque complicaciones innecesarias

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_1 ) No busque complicaciones innecesarias._

**U**n llanto difuso la despertó. El día anterior le agotó hasta el último ápice de energía. De organizar las festividades del campamento, a luchar contra engendros del inframundo, sin dudarlo, elegiría lo segundo. Es por ello que quizá aquel tímido lamento apenas y le molestó. Su sentido del deber le decía que echara un vistazo. Su cama prefería insinuarle que no abandonara aquel paraíso esponjoso y tibio.

Pero ella era Annabeth Chase. Hija de Atenea y Heroína del Olimpo. Ella siempre hacía lo correcto. Pesadamente, abandonó su cama para marcharse a investigar. Fuera de su cabaña, la temperatura estaba unos veinte grados más baja. Se lamentó por su siesta interrumpida y a la luz del alba, se concentró en el sonido, aún perdido entre las cabañas.

Recorrió sigilosamente la serie de cabañas. Inspeccionó con interés la numero once, de Hermes. El mes pasado un par de prescolares fueron reclamados por el dios mensajero, pero al parecer los pequeños campistas aun no despertaban –afortunadamente, para el resto- y la cabaña se encontraba sumida en silencio. Terminó su recorrido a la puerta de la cabaña de Poseidón. Sabía bien que, por lo que respecta a Percy, no estaría despierto hasta bien entrado medio día, así que era el último lugar donde esperaba encontrar la fuente de aquel tímido lamento.

Para su sorpresa, el sollozo volvió, proveniente justamente del otro lado de la puerta de la cabaña tres. Annabeth se abalanzó contra la puerta.

– ¿Percy?

El llanto se detuvo.

– ¿Percy? ¿Quién está allí?

Silencio.

– Vamos _sesos de alga_, me congelo.

Más silencio.

Suspiró resignada antes de darle un buen empujón a la vieja puerta de la cabaña. Lo primero que detectó es que, definitivamente, aquella cabaña no era nada cálida. Apenas gozaba de unos cuantos grados más que al otro lado de la puerta, y mentalmente se compadeció por su novio. ¿Cómo podía dormir dentro de ese congelador?

– Percy, ¿Qué rayos..?

Se detuvo apenas alcanzó a ver la cama de Percy vacía. Estaba deshecha, como si alguien hubiese huido de improviso. No fue hasta que giró sobre sus talones, que lo vio.

El pequeño gimoteo de nuevo. Un par de enormes ojos verde mar enrojecidos por el llanto la observaban, temerosos. Se encontraba escondido tras el librero viejo, casi vacío, que ocupaba una que otra pertenencia del hijo del mar. Debía de rondar por los cinco años, pero su revuelto cabello azabache lo hacía lucir más grande. Por primera vez, Annabeth no buscó la lógica de la situación, y le dejó a su instinto sacar sus propias conclusiones.

– ¿Percy? – dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

– ¿Sabes mi nombre? –replicó sorprendido el pequeño.

– Oh dioses, ¿Eres tú?- ella se inclinó a su altura, sin acercarse. Debía tener un gesto horrorizado, pues aquel pequeño se adhirió con más fuerza con el muro tras de sí.

– Quiero ir con mamá –dijo apenas antes de ahogarse en otro sollozo.

Annabeth sintió su corazón desplomarse. Por Zeus, ¿ahora qué le había ocurrido?

– Percy, soy yo Annabeth. ¿Me recuerdas? –el pequeño detuvo su llanto al escucharle. Annabeth le sonrió – ¿Me recuerdas, cierto? Tú y yo somos…-

_Novios. _

Sí. Pero él tiene 5 años. ¿Cómo decirle a un niño de 5 años, que llora por encontrar a su madre, que tiene novia?

– ¿Amigos? –agregó él, inseguro.

– Sí, eso. Tú y yo somos amigos. Buenos amigos – _Amigos de los que se besan_, pensó.

Percy pareció debatirlo para sí mismo.

– ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a mi mami?

Annabeth se detuvo a meditar en la idea. Ella y el pequeño Percy, a la puerta del departamento de Sally, informándole que su hijo debía ir al parvulario por segunda vez. Si. Seguramente es la noticia que espera cualquiera que comienza una nueva vida luego de su luna de miel.

– La buscaremos juntos –ofreció –será como jugar a las escondidas.

El pequeño frunció el entrecejo y se puso serio. Dentro de aquella pijama enorme, parecía estar vestido con un kimono. Abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero se llevó su manita a la boca, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que no debía.

– Mamá dijo que no debo hablar con extraños –dijo, al fin.

_Chico listo._

– Pero tu madre no dijo nada acerca de jugar con extraños, ¿cierto? –replicó Annabeth.

Percy negó enérgicamente.

_Te tengo_.

– ¿Qué dices si vamos a buscar a otros amigos para jugar a encontrar a mamá?

Él asintió entusiasmado, antes de tomarle de la mano y salir de su cabaña.

Annabeth nunca pensó, que ir de la mano por allí con su novio, podría llegar a ser tan peculiar.

* * *

_Incursionando en la comedia, dándole vacaciones al drama y la tragedia, y claro, para ponerme a tono en estas fechas, les dejo este corto long-fic –si, tan contradictorio como corto y long en la misma frase- dedicado especialmente a mis lectores y amigos de FFnet._

_Espero lo disfruten._

_¡Felices fiestas! _


	2. Manténgase cerca de su pareja y amigos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_2) Manténgase cerca de su pareja y amigos._

– ¿**A**nnabeth?

Jason apareció tras el tétrico rechinido de la puerta de su cabaña. O templo. Annabeth tiritó solo de pensar en lo frío que debía de ser aquel lugar.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Jasón la examinó, con sus ojos entrecerrados a través de sus gafas chuecas.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Annabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia su derecha. Jason recorrió su línea visual, sin encontrar nada.

–Eh…no entiendo. Disculpa Annabeth, pero, ¿qué hora..? Dioses –Jasón observó aún somnoliento su reloj –son apenas las seis.

–Jasón, ¿podemos pasar, sí o no?

– ¿Cómo que pode…?

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron como platos al ver al pequeño que tomaba de la mano a Annabeth.

– ¿Eres amigo de Annabeth? –preguntó él, solemnemente.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó Jason alarmado, dándoles el pase.

– De la cabaña de Poseidón.

– Demasiada información –replicó inmediatamente.

– No es lo que estás pensando, Jason- dijo Annabeth rodando los ojos.

– ¿Entonces?

Annabeth suspiró.

– Esta mañana me despertó…un ruido extraño. Me levante a comprobar que todo estuviera bien allá afuera, cuando lo escuché. Estaba dentro de la cabaña tres.

– Pero…

– ¡Mira Annie! Encontré una cama elástica –le vociferó el pequeño mientras brincaba sobre el catre de Jason.

– ¡Hey, amigo! Esa es mi cama –Jasón se adelantó hacia él.

– ¡Baja de allí, Percy! – Jason giró aterrado hacia ella.

– ¿PER-CY?

– ¡Ese soy yo! –gritó entusiasmado el pequeño, acelerando el ritmo de sus saltos.

Annabeth temió que la mandíbula de Jason se desencajara. Se paralizó frente al niño que rebotaba efusivamente en su cama. Los rechinidos quejumbrosos de su catre eran el único sonido en la cabaña.

– Era lo que quería explicarte.

– ¿Qué le pasó? –inquirió mecánicamente el hijo de Júpiter.

– Jason, acabo de encontrarle hace quince minutos, no tengo ni idea. Pero es Percy. Sé que lo es. –insistió Annabeth.

Siendo un semidiós, Jason no tenía de que sorprenderse. Su vida estaba llena de acontecimientos extraños. Pero continuó contemplando al niño que saltaba en su cama sin control, sin digerir todo aquello.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó volviendo en sí.

– Lo mantendremos oculto hasta que averigüemos como devolverlo a su edad –lanzó Annabeth.

– Pero, no podemos ocultarle así como así. Se pondrá nervioso. Además, todos notarán que Percy no está –dijo Jason.

– Lo notarán, diremos que se ha ido con sus padres a pasar fin de año. Eso nos dará tiempo –añadió.

– ¿Y la ceremonia en el Olimpo?

Annabeth maldijo en griego. Quizá no era la conducta adecuada para estar dentro de la cabaña honorifica del rey de los dioses. Pero había olvidado por completo que dentro de seis días, se celebraría una coronación de laureles en honor a los, ahora proclamados, Héroes del Olimpo. No sería precisamente solemne ver al pequeño Percy recibiendo su corona, mientras hurgaba en su nariz con su dedo.

– Seis días Jason. Averiguaremos quien le hizo esto a Percy, descubrimos como devolverlo a su edad y ya está –dictó Annabeth, como quien describe cómo preparar cereal con leche.

– Sencillo –replicó Jason.

– Pero antes tenemos que esconderle. Si algún enemigo se llega a enterar que Percy está así, no dudará en venir a exterminar…

– ¡Feliz Navidad Jas…!

Las puertas de la cabaña se abrieron de golpe, colando una ventisca de aire polar que les congeló los huesos. Piper McLean apareció radiante en el portal. Sólo una hija de Afrodita podía lucir tan despampanante a esa hora y usando pijamas.

– ¡…on! Hola Annabeth –replicó fríamente –No pensaba verte por aquí…tan temprano.

Annabeth articuló, pero Percy interrumpió su sesión de cama elástica y corrió hacia Piper.

– ¡Hola! –replicó con su voz de duendecillo. Piper les lanzó una mirada confusa y se inclinó, dudosa, a saludar al pequeño.

– Hola pequeño, ¿acabas de llegar al campamento? –inquirió ella.

– Hmmm, no lo sé. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Piper frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿No lo sabes? Mi nombre es Piper, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Jason y Annabeth se congelaron.

– Pipes, ¿eso es para mí? Creí que esperaríamos a los regalos hasta el desayuno –intentó desviar Jason mientras Annabeth se acercaba a Percy.

– Hey amigo, veo que te agrado Piper…– le susurró simulando entusiasmo Annabeth.

– Sip, es bonita.

Jasón debió haberle escuchado también, por que las orejas de ambos rubios enrojecieron sincronizadas de forma inhumana. Piper se echó a reír al escuchar el comentario.

– Jason, ¿de dónde sacaron al niño?

– Pipes, creo que deberíamos…

– De la cabaña con conchas de mar –le contestó Percy –Desperté allí esta mañana. Pero mi mami no estaba allí.

Pipes se volvió con Jason y le articuló algo como _"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?". _Annabeth cerró los ojos, esperando no ver lo que estaba por ocurrir.

– Luego Annie me encontró. Ella y yo somos amigos –dijo Percy recuperando el entusiasmo.

– _Amigos_ –Jasón soltó una risilla picara que acalló Piper con un codazo en sus costillas.

– Au, lo siento – Piper le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a su novio y se volvió con Percy.

– Entonces, ¿Annabeth te ayudará a encontrar a tu mami? –inquirió en tono dulce. Percy asintió rápidamente.

– Jugaremos a las escondidas y ganaremos.

– Eso me parece genial, em… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

– No te lo dije. Percy. Me llamo Percy Jackson.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo. Si, fue rápido. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que lo estén disfrutando._

_A.N., ya que no puedo responderte por PM, aquí mis agradecimientos por estar siempre al pendiente._

_¡Disfruten su fin de semana!_

_**Bethap**_


	3. Elabore una lista de invitados

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_3) Elabore una lista de invitados._

– **N**o necesitamos hacer esto más grande –sugirió Annabeth –No es tan importante.

– Annabeth: Percy despertó de 5 años. Perdió la memoria. El mundo entero perdió un héroe, y… –Jason se detuvo en seco antes de añadir más. Sabía que Annabeth era consiente que había perdido a su novio. Pero necesitaba que razonara en cuanto a la gravedad de la situación.

– Jason, sólo tiene cinco. No es como si hubiese despertado poseído por Gea o algo peor – un trueno zumbó molesto en el techo encantado de la cabaña uno. Piper observaba a Percy dormir sobre la cama de Jason. Era apenas un bultito, como un cachorrito intentando de entrar en calor –Sólo que ahora será más…_inquieto_ –concluyó Annabeth.

– Y no sabrá atar sus agujetas –divagó Piper.

– Quizá tengamos que mantenerle alejado de la armería –añadió Annabeth.

– Y del resto de seres vivos indefensos que deseen sobrevivir a la niñez de Percy –la rubia le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Piper, que trataba de contener una carcajada – Vamos, sabes que tengo razón.

– Sólo mientras encontramos el culpable de esto y lo regresemos a la adolescencia –cortó después de un suspiro Annabeth.

– Creo que preferiría que estuviese poseído –murmuró por debajo Jason.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Oh no, no creas que estoy diciendo que _Percy-versión-preescolar_ sea molesto, no, no, no. Claro que no, sólo que, existe un pequeño detalle… ¿cómo vamos a cuidar de él? –inquirió encogiéndose, previniendo la furia rubia.

– Yo puedo hacerlo –propuso Piper – ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Annabeth y Jason la contemplaron, estupefactos.

– ¿Es enserio?

– ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? –Piper estrechó sus ojos sobre su novio, con una sonrisa desafiante y perversa que inquietaría a cualquiera.

– Y-yo sólo digo que, en tu cabaña, con toda esa gente, perfume, zapatos, moda…

– Él tiene razón, si lo llegan a ver, esto tomaría dimensiones catastróficas –añadió Annabeth.

– ¿Y qué tal el bunker de Leo, eh? –las dos chicas lo observaron como si hubiese propuesto una tercera guerra mundial – ¿Eh?

– Jason, eso sería el fin de la civilización humana como ahora lo conocemos –dijo Annabeth – Necesitamos un lugar donde tenga supervisión. Y naturalmente, no lo delate.

– Eso va a ser difícil, con todos los romanos acampando por aquí –planteó Jason. Más allá del circuito de cabañas, una legión del campamento romano descansaba, luego de compartir festejos con los griegos. Quizá no despertarían hasta bien entrado el día; pero se volvería todo un acontecimiento histórico el brindis de año nuevo, con un ex pretor sosteniendo una copita de chocolate caliente y pidiendo en medio de un berrinche panqueques azules. Sí, nada mejor para convertirse en el hazme reír de los griegos y comenzar una segunda batalla entre campamentos.

– Quizá ocultándole en el sótano de la Casa Grande…

– Entonces utilicemos una vieja cripta –canturreó Piper –De verdad Annabeth, conoces Percy. Él sabrá _cómo_ hacerse notar.

– Pipes, eso es –saltó Jason.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que acabas de decir.

– ¿Percy sabe cómo hacerse notar?

Las orejas del hijo de Júpiter se colorearon por segunda ocasión.

– No_ eso_, lo anterior –lanzó sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Una cripta? No estarás hablando… –Annabeth se detuvo en seco –Oh, ya veo.

– Oficialmente, no estoy entendiendo nada –anunció Piper, cruzando los brazos.

– Lo que Jason quiere decir es que, tenemos que hacer una visita a la cabaña trece.

* * *

_¿Cómo van esas fiestas? Espero que mejor de la que éste trío va a llevar a la cabaña trece._

_Gracias por sus reviews a Klan, Vianney, A.N., sofi199, y a Lágrimas de Dolor. Espero que hayan disfrutado este mini capítulo. _

_Y a todos los que están de incógnito por allí, dejen sus señales de vida en el recuadro de abajo._

_Hasta la próxima._

_**Bethap **_


	4. Este siempre listo para visitas sorpresa

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_4 ) Este siempre listo para visitas sorpresa._

**U**n golpeteo. Dos golpeteos. Trescuatrocincoseissiete…

– ¡Ya va! –gritó somnoliento Nico Di Angelo. Aún con los ojos cerrados y tiritando, se incorporó jalando una manta para cubrirse. ¡Por Hades! ¿Quién osaba a despertarle a esas horas? Se estremeció al sentir el suelo frío contra sus pies y avanzó pesadamente hacía la puerta.

– ¿Te están persiguiendo un montón de zombies asesinos come-cerebros o por qué demonios…

– Buenos días Nico.

– Annabeth –Nico se sobresaltó al verle. Tras ella, Piper y Jason flanqueándola, le saludaron efusivamente. Ella cargaba un extraño bulto sobre si, cubierto con una gran manta azul.

– ¿Podemos pasar?

– Emm…yo…¿no es muy temprano aún para…

– Es importante –le dijo Piper –y muy raro –susurró para ella misma.

– Amigo, no te ofendas, pero acá fuera está que congela –añadió Jason.

– Es que yo…

– Si es por el desorden, no te preocupes, creo que ya medio campamento ha visto tus calzoncillos de calaveritas, y los otros de…

– ¡No es eso! –se excusó un sonrojado Nico –Es que de verdad, no puedo…

– ¿Ocurre algo _Di Angelo_? –una segunda voz lo llamó dentro de la cabaña. Y el resto pudo conocer la amplia gama de colores que podía tomar el rostro del hijo de Hades –Es muy temprano, ¿por qué no…

Tras Nico, la cabellera rubia de Will se asomó. Llevaba encima sólo sus calzoncillos, y tenía pinta de no estar del todo despierto.

– Nico, lo sentimos, de verdad no queríamos interrumpir –se apresuró Piper, al ver a su amigo con ganas de querer ser tragado por el suelo que pisaba.

– No, está bien –murmuró Nico.

– Hola Will –saludó incómoda Annabeth.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Will impactado, Will avergonzado, Will nervioso y finalmente un Will incómodo les respondió.

– ¡Chicos! Yo sólo…Nico…tenía fiebre y yo…motivos médicos…receté reposo…y observación.

Jason asintió lentamente con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Motivos médicos, eh?

– Esperen, ¿qué no está prohibido que campistas de dos cabañas distintas estén a solas? –divagó Piper.

– Ese es un buen punto–Annabeth comenzó a dudar. Parecía anotar mentalmente nuevas normas en un futuro.

– Bueno, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No deberían estar durmiendo como el resto del campamento? –se apresuró Nico.

– Si, eso, ¿podemos pasar? –Annabeth suplicó. Los tormentosos ojos grises tenían ese toque de preocupación, ese brillo intenso de cuando la cosa no va nada bien.

– ¿En verdad es tan importante? –preguntó Nico.

– Ni te imaginas –sopesó Jason.

La mente del hijo de Hades comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, buscando algún escenario posible en el que esos tres –Jason, Piper y Annabeth- estuviesen metidos en un problema gordo, una pacífica mañana de 25 de diciembre. Lamentablemente, no encontró ninguno, y una vaga curiosidad le animó a seguirles el juego, aunque la parte racional de su cerebro –una muy pequeña disponible, aún a esas horas de la mañana- le decía que se arrepentiría de ello.

– De acuerdo, pasen. Pero no toquen nada –Jason dibujo una sonrisa triunfal –Eso va para ti Grace.

– Hey, lo del Capitán Calzoncillos fue idea de Leo, no…

– No vuelvas a hablar del Capitán…_eso_.

– Vale.

– Entonces… –gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí – ¿Qué ocurre Annabeth?

– Necesitamos de tu…ayuda. Con algo.

Nico enarcó una ceja.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _algo_?

Annabeth suspiró y le señaló el bulto que cargaba. Se acercó a su cama y lo depositó con delicadeza. El bulto se removió, y Nico no pudo evitar sacar su espada en un acto de reflejo.

– Tranquilo, no será necesario –le indicó Jason.

– Creo que se está despertando –murmuró Annabeth.

– Si, mejor, mantenla fuera.

– ¡Jason! –le reprimió Piper –Disculpa por el inconveniente Nico…em… y Will. Pero es que, algo ha ocurrido con Percy.

– ¿Percy? –Indagó Nico – ¿Ahora que ha hecho?

– Pues, en realidad no hizo nada ésta vez –mencionó divagando Piper –quizá cargarse la cama de Jason por brincarle encima.

– Un momento –Jason articuló, como si fuese a hablar, pero Nico levanto su mano para acallarle y hacerlo esperar – Han venido hasta acá, en plena mañana de Navidades, a interrumpirnos…interrumpir, sólo porque… ¿Percy se ha cargado la cama de Jason?

– Podría decirse que si –dudó Jason – En parte.

– El problema en realidad es la edad que tenía cuando lo hizo –enfatizó Piper.

– ¿La edad? –intervino confuso Will.

– ¿Hoy es Navidad? –inquirió una tercera voz.

– Claro que hoy es Navidad, quién demonios no…

Nico se ahogó en algo que pareció un grito gutural. Un sonido tan básico como la pregunta que realizaba el pequeño que apenas despertaba sobre su cama, restregándose con sus puñitos los ojos, en medio de un enorme bostezo.

– Es mejor que prepares tu espada –murmuró Jason.

* * *

_Visitas inesperadas. Si, ¿qué sería de la Navidad sin ellas?_

_Gracias por sus reviews a Esther, klan, Terpsicore de Geminis, Ancipitis Obsessio y Aby Jackson Chase._

_Hasta la próxima. Son los mejores._

_**Bethap **_


	5. Organice un itinerario

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_5 ) Organice un itinerario._

**L**os enormes ojos verde mar del pequeño se abrieron como platos, contemplando cada detalle del lugar donde se encontraban. Nico no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces: _Percy-problema-edad-cama de Jason-importante-Capitán…_Bueno eso último no. Todo se unió como un enorme rompecabezas justo frente a él.

– Es una broma, ¿cierto? –rompió Will el silencio.

– Me gustaría poderles decir que lo es, pero… –Annabeth se mordió el labio.

– ¿Hoy es Navidad? –volvió a repetir Percy.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era tan tremendamente aterrador verle allí, apenas de un metro y tanto de altura, observándole curioso. Aún seguía somnoliento, perdido entre los pliegues de la manta azul. No había nada amenazante en él, que requiriera –como Jason recomendó- tener su espada preparada. Pero al ver esos enormes ojos, verde mar, brillantes y dulzones, supo que no era precisamente una espada lo que necesitaría para defenderse.

– ¿Cómo, exactamente, entra nuestra ayuda aquí? –inquirió Nico lentamente, ignorando la pregunta del pequeño Percy, como si estuviese soltando una bomba.

– Necesitamos averiguar quién le ha hecho esto a Percy –lanzó Jason.

– ¿Y los regalos?

– Bien, y, ¿cómo eso afecta eso al equilibrio de la vida y la muerte? –inquirió el chico del inframundo.

– Nico, eres el único de nosotros que tiene una cabaña para sí sólo –comenzó a explicar Annabeth.

– No me está gustando esta conversación –añadió Nico, lentamente.

– Lo dejaríamos con Jason pero… –Piper encogió los hombros –ya no hay camas.

– Además, iré a ayudar a Annabeth a buscar lo que sea que provoco _eso_ –mencionó Jason señalando hacia Percy.

– Nadie debe enterarse que esto. Sería peligroso –añadió Annabeth –Y tu cabaña sería la última a la que un campista entraría.

– Por todo eso de la muerte y cosas de inframundo, tú sabes –dijo Jason.

– Esperen, ¿están diciendo que quieren que Nico oculté a Percy aquí? –soltó Will.

Annabeth se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué el árbol tiene huesos?

– Oh, no, no, no. ¿Están hablando enserio? –Bufó Nico –Eso sería…

– ¡Genial! Me encantan los niños –soltó entusiasmado Will. Nico lo observó aterrorizado.

– No es tan malo como parece Nico –suavizó Piper –Además, Percy es tan…

– ¡Puaj! El árbol tiene insectos –chilló Percy tras ellos.

– ¡Ese no es un árbol, es un altar para mi padre! –apuró Nico, lanzándose entre el altar de huesos y Percy. – Y esto…– intentó en vano devolver las piezas a su posición inicial. – No es para tocar ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño se quedó petrificado, mirándole con un par de ojos vidriosos y su boca tornada en un puchero, anticipando el llanto.

– Oh no… –se lamentó Nico.

El pequeño soltó un lamento tan agudo, que pensó, dañaría sus oídos. Pero en cambio, en menos de dos segundos, tenía a un séquito de cuidadores a su alrededor buscando consolarle. Piper cantaba, Annabeth intentaba dialogar con él mientras Will levantaba al pequeño del suelo, incluso con un Jason ofreciéndole su cama para que le saltara de nuevo encima.

Nico negaba en silencio observando la escena. Tomaron otros minutos más para calmarle, pero Will se tomó la molestia de lanzarle una mirada acusadora cuando terminaron.

– No era mi intención…

– Está bien Nico. Sólo hay que intentar que pase desapercibido –le reconfortó Piper.

– Espera, aún no he aceptado nada –reclamó cuando observaba a Annabeth y Jason acercarse cautelosamente a la puerta.

– Cuidaremos bien de él, no se preocupen –se adelantó Will.

– Pero yo no…

– Vamos a cuidar de él _Di Angelo_, y será divertido –siseo Will con una sonrisa tensa en la boca.

– Es mi cabaña y no acept…

– Pues ya lo hice –finiquitó Will.

– ¿Annie? –Murmuró Percy – ¿Por qué te vas?

Annabeth se volvió nerviosa, como si dudara dejarle allí.

– Hey Percy, ¿recuerdas lo que decíamos de jugar a las escondidas?

Él asintió sin mucho ánimo.

– Bueno, Piper, Jason y yo vamos a ir a buscar a tu mami, pero tenemos que esconderte aquí. Así nosotros la encontramos y tú ganas, ¿qué te parece?

– Pero no quiero quedarme aquí.

– Will y Nico te ayudarán a esconderte –intentó Annabeth. Percy giró tímidamente a darle un vistazo a la cabaña.

– ¿Annie?

– ¿Si Percy?

– Este lugar me da miedo –susurró, aunque todos en la cabaña podían oírle –y huele raro.

– Te dije que deberías abrir las ventanas de vez en cuando –reprendió Will.

– No me gusta el sol –gruñó Nico.

– Creo que no es buena idea decirle eso a un hijo de Apolo.

– Cállate Grace.

– Annabeth, te prometo que no le vamos a quitar el ojo de encima –aseguró Will.

– ¿Está bien si te quedas con Will? –preguntó Annabeth a Percy.

– Habrá muchos dulces, y podrás saltar en la cama de Nico – ofreció Will.

– ¿Mi cama?

Percy giró a observar a Will, y de pronto, ambos se sonreían. Percy encogió los hombros y asintió.

– Ese es nuestro Percy –celebró Piper.

– ¿_Nuestro_ Percy?

– Vamos Jason, tenemos cosas que hacer.

– Regresaremos en cuanto descubramos algo –avisó Annabeth mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la frente de Percy –Nos vemos –le susurró antes de salir disparada de la cabaña. De repente, le comenzaba a costar demasiado dejar a Percy. ¿Y si alguien más se enteraba? ¿Y si le perdían de vista?

– Va a estar bien –Jason sonreía, ya fuera de la cabaña, con el sol haciendo brillar sus mechones de cabello dorado al viento –Está en buenas manos.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Bueno, si hablamos de las manos de Will, claro está.

– Oh ya.

– Venga Annabeth, podemos hacerlo –animó Piper, pero Annabeth sospechó que ella estuviera aderezando sus palabras con un poco de hechizo verbal –No puede ser más difícil que dormir a Gea ¿o sí?

Ambos rubios guardaron silencio, sin atreverse a afirmar demasiado.

– Ese niño podría hacer arder Roma en cinco minutos –suspiró Jason.

Y por más triste que sonara, esa sería la única certeza que tendrían en un buen rato.

* * *

_¡Feliz Navidad (atrasada)! Quería dejarles este capítulo hace un par de días, pero, ya saben, las fiestas, la familia._

_Gracias por dejar sus reviews a Terpsicore de Geminis, Lágrimas de Dolor (Siento lo de tu infancia n.n'), Abby Jackson Chase (Yo tampoco me esperaba lo de Will, pero que le vamos a hacer), amandacastellanos, missy-2412, klan (Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda) y Sui (¡que gusto volver a saber de ti!)._

_Prometo capítulos más largos, y no darle más problemas a Nico. _

_Bueno, eso último, no lo prometo. _

_Saludos, y felices fiestas._

_**Bethap.**_


	6. Procure que su casa luzca reluciente

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_6 ) Procure que su casa luzca reluciente._

– **E**ste fue el último lugar donde lo vi –aclaró Annabeth, plantada frente a la puerta de la cabaña tres.

– ¿Y nada más? ¿Notaste algo sospechoso en él? ¿Alguna sugerencia de querer volver al preescolar? –cuestionó Jason.

– No en realidad. Todo fue igual que siempre –sopesó Annabeth –Nos reunimos aquí para despedirnos.

– ¿Había algo diferente en él? –inquirió Piper, intentando encontrar algún indicio.

– ¿Además de estar borracho como una cuba? –añadió Jason.

– No debí dejarlo cerca de Pollux ayer –suspiró arrepentida –Sólo está vez tuve que arrastrarlo hasta la puerta y obligarlo a en…

– ¿No hacen eso siempre? –dudó Piper.

– De acuerdo, no entremos en detalles –se adelantó Jason.

– No todas las noches Percy intenta entrar a su cabaña por la ventana –aclara Annabeth.

– ¿Algo de lo que te haya hablado? –intentó Jason.

–Nada. Decía incoherencias, algo acerca de Leo y los calzoncillos de Nico.

– ¿Hasta cuándo van a superar eso? –refunfuñó Piper cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Te dijo si Leo aún los tiene?

– No, Jason. De hecho dudo que entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

– Rayos, eso hubiese sido útil –se lamentó Jason.

– ¿Te refieres a lo último que Percy le dijo a Annabeth?

– No, los calzoncillos. Podríamos intentar de nuevo…

– Dioses Jason, ¡concéntrate! –reprendió Piper.

– Está bien, está bien, ¿y si le echamos un ojo a su cabaña?

Annabeth arrugó la frente. Era lo más obvio, el mejor lugar para iniciar. El responsable de la aberración contra Percy tenía que dejar un rastro. De pronto la sugerencia del hijo de Júpiter le molestó.

– No lo habías pensado, ¿cierto? –Jason se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal mientras se reacomodaba sus anteojos.

– En realidad…

– ¡Lo sabía!

– ¡Bien!, me tienes. Sólo ésta vez, y por qué estaba ocupada pensando cómo ocultar a Percy –admitió ella, echando a andar hacia dentro de la cabaña.

– ¿Viste eso? Pensé algo brillante antes que una hija de Atenea –soltó emocionado Jason.

– Sí Jason, fue muy impresionante –replicó sin ánimo Piper –Vamos, hay toda una cabaña que investigar.

La puerta se quejó en un chillido lastimero de las bisagras. Todo seguía intacto, tal y como Annabeth le dejó esa mañana. No era nada fuera de lo normal para un adolescente: una catástrofe de un mar latas de soda vacías, envolturas de comida, ropa en dudoso estado y una cama revuelta.

– Y yo creía que Jason era un caso con la limpieza.

– ¡Oye!

– Oh, disculpa, olvidaba que seguías aquí –Piper encogió los hombros.

– ¿Notas algo fuera de lugar Annabeth?

– Muchas cosas, en realidad.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero –lanzó Jason.

Se mordió el labio, sin dar muestras de saber por dónde empezar. Reconoció las pertenencias más importantes estaban allí: el cuerno del minotauro y el escudo, regalo de Tyson. Un vistazo rápido no le decía nada. Pero ella había estado dentro de esa cabaña otras ocasiones, sin provocarle los escalofríos que ahora tenía.

– No lo sé. Algo aquí que no está nada bien.

– Dime algo que lo esté –bufó Piper.

– Piper, solo lo sé. Es como si alguien hubiese pasado por aquí y dejado su esencia.

– Seguro es por el olor a pies –adivinó Jason.

Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar?

– A la orden Chase –soltó en un hilillo de voz Jason, temiendo una represalia. Comenzó a remover las montañas de objetos con su espada, como si en cualquier momento algún engendro de las frituras fuese a atacarle.

– ¿Es enserio Jason? –Observó Piper, sorprendida –Usa las manos, es más rápido.

– ¡Es la ropa sucia de Percy! Si la toco, sería como tocarlo a él…desnudo.

– Buen punto –admitió Piper.

– Chicos –llamó desde el otro extremo de la cabaña Annabeth, junto a la fuente rota. Sostenía con las puntas de los dedos una masa verdosa y deforme – ¿Esto no es de las calabazas para Halloween?

– Oh dioses… –la cara de Piper se tornó en una mueca de asco – ¿Seguros que esto es una buena idea?

– Si no lo es, al menos Percy estará agradecido por la limpieza –respondió Annabeth lanzando lejos la masa mohosa que solía ser una calabaza.

Ropa, más ropa. Envolturas, periódicos, tareas escolares. Galletas azules –Piper no sabía si eran así originalmente o estaban tan mohosas que cambiaron de color-, piedras marinas, plumas, conchas y una estrella de mar seca.

– ¿Este lugar está así siempre? –preguntó Piper.

– No que yo recuerde –Annabeth nunca había visto un desastre de esas dimensiones en la cabaña. Pensó en las ocasiones anteriores en las que entró a la cabaña de Poseidón. No era un ejemplo de pulcritud, pero era habitable.

– Entonces Percy tuvo su fiesta privada aquí ayer –murmuró Piper.

– Y no me invitó.

– Quizá tú también estabas por aquí y no lo recuerdas –Piper entrecerró los ojos sobre Jason.

– ¡Hey! Ayer yo aún podía caminar sobre mis pies y no he sido el que se ha puesto a bailar tal Freddy Mercury frente a toda la leg…

– Ya entendimos el punto Jason –cortó Annabeth –La cuestión es, ¿de dónde ha salido todo…

– ¿Percy?

Tras ellos, la voz resonó. Intercambiaron miradas desesperadas. La otra pieza del rompecabezas.

– ¿Tyson? –preguntó Annabeth, con un toque de terror en la voz. El cíclope entró cargando un enorme bulto mal envuelto bajo el brazo. Una sonrisa torpe se dibujó en su rostro al verlos.

– ¡Annabeeeeth! –Corrió a taclearla mientras la elevaba y abrazaba con su fuerza desmedida –¡Feliz Navidad!

Ella se esforzó por responder, intentando tragar todo el aire que pudiera dentro de sus pulmones sofocados.

– Tys…no…respir…dio…

– ¡Oh! Lo siento Annabeth –inmediatamente soltó a Annabeth que cayó de rodillas, amortiguando su caída en una colina de ropa –Que gusto verte.

– Lo mismo digo Tyson, lo mismo digo.

– ¡Chicos! –asintió Tyson al ver a Piper y Jason, quienes se limitaron a saludar agitando su mano a una distancia segura.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

_Oh, esa pregunta…_

– Se ha ido a Nueva York a visitar a su madre –se adelantó Piper, con un poco de hechizo oral para convencerle. Tyson torció su rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

– Me dijo que pasaríamos Navidad juntos.

– Espera, ¿hablaste con él? –Annabeth apenas de despabilaba de la sorpresa de recibir al cíclope.

– Me envió un mensaje de colores.

– Iris –corrigió Jason.

– Creo que no funcionaba bien. Percy sonaba raro.

– ¿Te envió el mensaje ayer? –preguntó nerviosa Piper.

– Sí, me prometió que haríamos un muñeco de nieve –murmuró bajando los hombros Tyson.

– Aún pueden hacerlo. Creo que ahora hasta le encantaría la…¡Au! –Jason cubrió sus costillas con sus brazos –Ese si dolió.

– Lo siento, se me pasó –Piper ensanchó su sonrisa y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

– Quizá vuelva para Año Nuevo. Ya sabes, la nieve es mejor en enero –animó Annabeth.

– ¿Y su regalo?

– Am, si eso…

La rubia le envió una mirada desesperada a Piper.

– ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, tenemos que ir por los regalos…

– ¿Tienen regalos para mí? –el ojo de Tyson se desorbitaba por la emoción.

– ¡Cla-claro! Sólo, tenemos que terminar…la envoltura es complicada –concluyó Piper.

– Sí, tenemos que ir por ellos. ¿Podrías esperar hasta que los tengamos listos? –ofreció Jason.

– ¡Sí, sí, sí! –Tyson pegaba brincos con síntoma de terremoto, que removieron los muros de la cabaña.

– Quizá puedas darle una mano a este lugar –sugirió Piper.

– Espera aquí amigote, ya volvemos –aseguró Jason apresurando a las chicas a salir de la cabaña.

Tropezaron con sus pies al salir. Se tomaron unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, lejos de la cabaña tres.

– ¡¿REGALOS?! ¿En serio? –reclamó Annabeth.

– Agréguenlo a la lista de cosas por hacer hoy –dijo Jason.

– Estaba improvisando –se justificó Piper –Al menos ahora sabemos algo.

Los rubios levantaron las cejas, sin comprender.

– Vamos chicos. Esto no fue idea de Percy.

– Bueno, eso está más que claro pero…

– Y que quién sea el responsable de esto, dejó hecho un asco su cabaña –añadió Piper.

Annabeth articuló, pensativa.

– Yo no creo que eso sea también su culpa –murmuró Jason.

– Bien, ahora tenemos que ocultarle a Tyson lo que ha ocurrido con Percy –murmuró Annabeth.

– Y ahora ¿qué? –preguntó Piper.

Guardaron un silencio abrumador. Las opciones se agotaban. Lejos, cerca de la playa, el campamento temporal de los romanos comenzaba a dar signos de vida. En pocas horas, todo el lugar estaría repleto de personas. Y muchas de ellas preguntando por Percy Jackson.

– Tenemos muchos interrogatorios aún –la mirada de la rubia se tornó oscura.

– ¿Annabeth?

– Las últimas personas con las que estuvo ayer –aclaró Piper.

– Oh no. ¿No estás pensando en _involucrarlo_? –dudó patidifuso Jason.

Annabeth tragó saliva.

– No tenemos opción. Vamos a despertar a Leo.

* * *

_Oh sí, sí. El fin del mundo se acerca. Y apenas comienza el año. Sus invocaciones han dado resultado. El próximo capítulo desatará el apocalipsis –o lo que sea cercano a la destrucción del mundo en las creencias griegas-._

_Quería traerles este capítulo como regalo de año nuevo. Ojalá estén pasando bien las fiestas. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad, ustedes son geniales._

_A ShibuyaRen, klan, Abby Jackson Chase, Mariposa de Cristal, AndyAndersonB (Me gusta como piensas), jazmin, Bel potter, Jacken (mi acosadora personal), Helene Mcfly y Kitsune girl Yuke (Percy va a dar problemas, muchos, ya lo verás)._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Observaciones, comentarios o cualquier cosa que pase por sus mentes, en el recuadro de abajo._

_Hasta la próxima._

_**Bethap**_


	7. Coordine las diferentes actividades

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_7 ) Coordine las diferentes actividades recreativas._

– ¿**D**ebo prepararme para salir corriendo o enviar alguna diosa primordial al Tártaro?

– Con ponerte algo más ropa, ya suficiente –negoció Jason.

– Vale.

Desde las profundidades de la resaca, Leo se incorporó desorientado, apenas reconociendo su propio bunker. Sus rizos apuntaban en todas direcciones, con ramilletes de muérdago aferrados a su cabeza.

– Em… ¿Jason?

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Crees que podría hacerlo sin tanta audiencia? –señaló con su cabeza Leo, al grupo que lo esperaba al fondo del bunker.

– Prometemos no mirar –aseguró rodando los ojos Annabeth. Junto a ella, Piper ahogó una carcajada.

– Hey Reina de Belleza, no bromeo –balbuceó Leo, con los ojos entrecerrados –No puedo exponerme ante las damas así como así. Tengo integridad.

– Cómo digas –canturreo Piper.

– No tardes mucho, amigo –le instó Jason, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras Leo se perdía dando tumbos, entre los recovecos del buker.

– ¿Aún siguen pensando que esto es buena idea? –cuestionó Jason, acercándose a las chicas y tumbándose en un sofá destartalado.

– Nunca dijimos que fuese una buena idea –se defendió Piper, sentándose sobre la alfombra, junto al sofá con Jason –Sólo era una idea.

Annabeth se acurrucó sobre el sillón donde estaba, tomando una vieja manta para cubrirse.

– Debemos estar muy desesperados para estar aquí, ¿no? –Sopesó la rubia ahogando un bostezo y cubriendo su rostro con la manta –Sólo quiero volver a mi cama.

– Claro, como la tuya no se la cargó Percy –Annabeth bajó la manta para lanzarle una ácida mirada a Jason.

– Chicos, necesitamos ser pacientes. Además, entre más rápido lo resolvamos, tendremos tiempo para festejar Navidad como se debe –concilió Piper, usando su hechizo vocal con tanto poder, que Jason comenzó a alucinar con el intercambio de regalos con ella.

– No entiendo porque debemos celebrar una fiesta judío-cristiana siendo griegos –farfulló Annabeth, hundiéndose en el sillón.

– Eso no era lo que decías anoche –dijo Leo, emergiendo del fondo del bunker decentemente vestido y con un par de tazas en la mano. Annabeth rodó los ojos, bufando – ¿Café?

Incorporándose como resorte, Jason se lanzó sobre una de las tazas.

– Oh sí, primero las damas. Pero no hay problema hombre. Parece que la necesitas –argumentó Leo

– Lo siento –murmuró el rubio, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

– ¿Señoritas? –Leo les ofreció la otra taza, pero ellas negaron la oferta. Leo encogió los hombros y se lanzó a beberla hasta el fondo.

– Y bien, ¿dónde está Mr. Mercury?

Un incómodo silencio se plantó en la sala. Annabeth supuso que, luego de confesárselo a la primera persona, con los demás sería más fácil. En la entrada del bunker, la mesa Buford 2.0 de Leo se activaba, canturreando un decadente _Jingle Bell Rock_ con un florido lenguaje de marinero. No era un buen día para el sentido común. Así que, ¿cuál era el sentido de intentar decirlo sin que pareciera una locura? Asumió con pesimismo, que no lo tenía.

– Despertó de 5 años.

Como preparándose para refutar, Leo articuló, pero enseguida se detuvo para echarse a reír.

– Oh dioses, Percy sí que se ha pasado de copas.

– No es broma Leo –añadió Piper.

– Despertó de un metro y preguntando por su madre –confirmó Jason.

_Jingle Bells swing and jingle bells ring, snowing and blowing up bushels of fuck…_

– ¿Hablan en serio?

…_now the jingle hop has begun._

– Totalmente –respondió Annabeth.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells chime in jingle bell time…_

– Es broma, ¿no?

Él contempló a los tres semidioses, totalmente serios.

– Leo, sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que esto es una especie de broma pesada, lo entiendo. Pero vamos, ¿qué crees que sería lo suficientemente grave como para sacar a Jason de la cama antes de las ocho?

– ¡Oye! –reclamó Jason a su novia de inmediato. Pero al parecer, el argumento funcionó. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron como platos, mientras olvidaba que tenía una taza vacía en la mano, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– Santo Hefesto, todo está mal –murmuró Leo, ignorando la taza estrellándose a sus pies.

– ¡Dioses Leo! ¿Sabes quién le hizo esto a Percy? –saltó Annabeth.

– ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Leo, indignado –Ayer Percy perdió una apuesta. Me debe cincuenta dracmas.

– ¿Cincuenta dracmas? –confirmó Piper, incrédula.

– Sí, y ahora con todo esto, seguro dirá que lo olvidó –lamentó Leo.

– Escucha amigo: alguien regresó a los cinco años a Percy. Dentro de una semana será la coronación en el Olimpo, ¿y te preocupas por unos cuantos dracmas? –reprendió Jason.

– Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta –Piper depositó un beso sobre la mejilla del rubio, sonrojándolo.

– Sólo necesitaba café –le murmuró de vuelta Jason.

– Bueno, el punto es que no me pagará –recalcó Leo.

Jason rodó los ojos, echándose en el sofá de nuevo.

– ¿Al menos recuerdas algo de ayer por la noche?

– Nada raro amigo. Bebimos, cantamos, comimos, concurso de eructos y volver a comer. Vale, lo de Percy bailando frente a los romanos no estaba contemplado en la lista de actividades, pero además de eso, es todo –enumeró Leo, desarreglando más su cabello con su mano– Luego vino Annabeth a bajarlo de la mesa y se lo llevó. Fin de la fiesta.

– ¿Algún invitado no deseado? –intentó Annabeth.

– Sabes que no tengo nada contra el Sr. D, pero ya estaba allí, que le vamos a hacer –Leo encogió los hombros –¿Han pensado que quizá bebió vino adulterado o…?

– Pollux no haría algo así. Además, su reputación como anfitrión estaba en juego –refutó Piper.

– Claro, ha de ser duro no cumplir con las expectativas de tu padre, el dios de las fiestas, dando una mala fiesta –murmuró Jason.

Annabeth observó a Leo, leyendo su rostro.

– Chicos…–habló lentamente– Eso explicaría el desastre de la cabaña de Percy.

– Nada podría explicar ese desastre Annabeth –dijo Piper –Además, el Sr. D no se arriesgaría a hacerle algo así a Percy y no huir en el intento.

– Sabemos que no es especialmente listo–opinó Jason –Pero es cierto, ¿qué objetivo tendría?

– ¿Joderle la Navidad a Perry Johnson? –sugirió Leo, imitando el acento de Dionisio.

– Ya, pero ¿de verdad crees que se molestaría en hacerlo sólo para arruinarle el día, teniendo los ojos del Olimpo sobre él?

– ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido–comentó Leo.

– Esperen, Piper tiene un punto. Ni Pollux ni Dioniosio serían capaces, no porque lo no quieran, sino porque es algo que ellos no podrían hacer. No son de ese tipo de divinidad –aclaró Annabeth.

– ¿Buscamos a alguien con la capacidad de rejuvenecer? –cuestionó Jason.

– ¿Qué hay de un _traga-años_ de la cabaña de Hebe?–intentó Leo, sacando de su cinturón una bolsa de frituras.

Jason sopesó la idea: –Sus habilidades no son de ese tipo, Leo.

– Lo dices porque no has visto de cerca a ese tipo, Evers. No creerías que tiene 25. Todo un galán–dijo Leo antes de llenarse la boca con un puñado de sus frituras.

– Es bastante complicado, incluso para la misma Hebe. Se liaría con las Moiras al intentarlo –reflexionó Annabeth.

– Entonces, estamos cómo comenzamos, ¿no?

– Al parecer, Pipes–dijo Jason, arrebatándole las frituras a Leo.

– Por cierto, ¿dónde está el pequeñín? –inquirió Leo, tomando de vuelta la bolsa de comida.

– Con Nico… –comenzó Annabeth.

Leo casi devuelve el bocado al escucharla: – Menos mal que lo han llevado con la persona más adecuada.

– Está bien Leo, Will está con él –aclaró Piper.

– ¿No creen que esos dos van muy rápido? –preguntó Leo, rascándose la nuca –Pasaron del noviazgo al "adoptemos un bebé".

– No podíamos andar con él por todo el Campamento, sería peligroso –justificó Jason.

– ¿Y qué pasará entonces con los Juegos de Guerra?

Jason dejó de respirar por un instante, balbuceando:

– ¿Juegos… de… Guerra?

– Tal como lo escuchas, hombre. Quirón lo propuso ayer. No deberían permitirles a los equinos tomar decisiones cuando no pueden ni andar sobre sus cuatro patas –explicó Leo.

– ¿Qué no ya hemos tenido suficiente guerra entre griegos y romanos los últimos milenios? –cuestionó el hijo de Júpiter, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– Pero todo va en plan amistoso, según Quirón. Ya sabes, casa llena, Navidad, romanos y el vino de Pollux. Incluso las cazadoras están aquí. Ayer hasta parecía que se divertían–dijo Leo –Aunque siendo honestos, hubiese preferido algo menos sangriento. Una partida de _Monopoli_ o _Twister_.

– Debemos irnos–murmuró Annabeth, con su mirada perdida en la constelación de migajas en la alfombra.

Se ahogaron en el silencio. Quedarse implicaría participar y reclamarían a liderar a Percy, así como al resto de los capitanes de cabaña y altos mandos romanos.

– ¿Qué no puedes abstenerte por ser _Pontifex_? –rompió el silencio Leo.

Jason negó con pesar.

– Guerra es guerra.

– Esperen un momento–intervino Leo –¿Acuerdan Juegos de Guerra y al día siguiente encogen a Percy? ¿No suena eso como a consp…?

Los tres semidioses lo fulminaron con la mirada.

– Leo, no empieces…–le advirtió Annabeth.

– Sólo bromeaba–dijo él, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Vamos chicos, desaparezcamos de aquí–instó Jason –Leo, ¿sabes a qué hora inician los juegos?

– Después del desayuno –soltó el hijo de Hefesto, como quien comenta el clima.

– Santo Zeus, ¿sabes qué hora es? –se alteró Annabeth.

– Em…son las… ¿muy temprano? –intento Leo.

– Hora de correr–intervino Piper.

– ¡Tiempo! –Leo levanto sus manos, paralizando a todos– ¿Podemos pasar antes por unos tacos?

– ¡No! –negó de inmediato Annabeth.

– Pero…

– Nos vamos antes que nos noten –advirtió Annebeth– Ya desayunaremos después, en Nueva York.

* * *

_Luego de unas cortas (?) semanas, regresamos al ataque con un capítulo bastante tranquilo –aún considerando la presencia de Leo-. Gracias por seguir al pendiente, son unos soles, y por sus reviews a:_

_AndyAndersonB (Cof cof Jason-resaca cof cof) Terpsicore de Geminis (Claro que se unirán ese par de demonios) ShibuyaRen (Aun falta mucho que ver ;) ) Klan (Si, el fin del mundo) y a Vicky Riddle (Gracias por el review)._

_Para todos los que me han preguntado por '__**Misión: Sobrevivir'**__, para nada lo he olvidado. El próximo capítulo ya se está cocinando y espero publicarlo a la brevedad._

_Hasta la próxima, semidioses._

_**Bethap**_


	8. Realice las compras con anticipación

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_8 ) Realice las compras con anticipación._

**S**i a Frank Zhang le hubiesen advertido que pasaría las Navidades corriendo por su vida, seguro hubiese preferido transformarse en una cobaya y meterse bajo las sábanas el resto del día. Pero su día no iba a ser ni remotamente cercano a ello. Lo intuyó cuando, esa mañana fría de diciembre, obligándose a salir fuera de la cama, se encontró con su centurión de la quinta cohorte –y también novia– Hazel Levesque, hecha ovillo junto a su cama. Y lo confirmó cuando al salir de su tienda, contempló a Leo y a la furgoneta del Campamento Mestizo, arder en llamas.

Definitivamente, era un buen día para ser una cobaya.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios, Leo?! –rugió Frank por encima del bullicio alrededor de la vagoneta. Leo se limitó a poner las manos en alto, con la sonrisa culpable de duendecillo que tanto conocía.

– ¡Te dije que calentaras el motor, no que lo incendiaras! –chilló Annabeth acercándose a toda carga.

– ¡Sólo se me pasó un poco la mano! –terció Leo.

– ¿Un poco? ¡Apágalo! –ordenó Annabeth, aterrorizada.

– ¡No puedo!

– Pero tú…

– Oye guapa, yo sólo puedo provocarlos.

– ¡Dioses! –masculló la rubia, antes de salir disparada.

Si ese era un buen momento para alejarse y ponerse a salvo, Frank no lo aprovechó.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –indagó Frank.

– ¡Hey amigo! Feliz Navidad –devolvió Leo, como si tras él no existiera un incendio.

– Feliz Navidad, igual –dudó el romano –Oye Leo, creo que deberías apagar esa cosa…

– ¡Oh! Eso, sí, ya lo arreglaré después –apuntó Leo –Creo que es el menor de nuestros problemas.

La garganta de Frank se secó. Quizá podría reconsiderar volver a su cabaña, apenas las palabras '_nuestros problemas'_, salieron de la boca del hijo de Hefesto.

– ¿Problemas? –musitó apenas Frank, pero su interrogante quedó flotando en el aire al regreso de Annabeth, con Jason y Piper tras él.

– ¿Ya vienen? –preguntó Leo.

– Estarán aquí en unos minutos –resolvió Piper, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas encendidas por correr –Creo que Percy no estaba de humor…

– Sin desayunar, quién no lo estaría –farfulló Leo.

– Leo, necesitamos irnos lo más pronto posible, ¿podrías por…

– Vale, ya entendí –cortó Leo a regañadientes, regresando al cofre de la vagoneta, donde Jason ya disminuía las llamas.

– ¿Irse? ¿A dónde van?

Annabeth se giró hacia él, como si de pronto le sorprendiera verlo allí.

– ¡Frank! –chilló, nerviosa.

– ¡Annabeth! –le correspondió él.

– Eh…Nosotros sólo…

–…vamos de compras a Nueva York –agregó con una sonrisa deslumbrante Piper.

– Pero los Juegos van a comenzar en cualquier momento –recordó Frank –Quirón lo acordó ayer, ¿recuerdan?

– ¡Claro! Eso, los Juegos. Verás Frank… –terció la hija de Atenea –…es sólo…las cosas se complicaron y…

– ¡Y Leo quiere tacos! –intervino Piper, con expresión iluminada.

– ¿Tacos?

– ¡Sí! Tacos, y ya está, vamos a desayunar tacos a Nueva York –concluyó Annabeth.

Frank sintió su ceja arquearse de incredulidad. O algo extraño estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, o Annabeth acababa de perder los estribos por dadiva del vino de Pollux.

– Entonces ustedes van a Nueva York porque… ¿quieren desayunar tacos? –se aventuró lentamente el pretor, como degustando la idea.

– Sí.

– Seh.

– ¿Qué no iban de compras? –reparó Frank.

Ambas chicas ampliaron sus ojos como platos, unos segundos, y luego respondieron entre balbuceos.

– Bueno, también…

–…honestamente, olvidamos comprar los regalos.

– …y hemos dicho, ¿por qué no? Podríamos desayunar allá…

–…unas ofertas espectaculares y los zapatos…

–…Central Park está hermoso, ¿lo has visto? Tiene una vista…

– ¡Ya! Entiendo –cortó Frank poniendo sus manos en alto –Entonces, aviso que no estarán para los Juegos porque se fueron por… ¿tacos y zapatos?

Annabeth se mordió el labio, con una mueca de lamento en su rostro.

– Sí, por favor Frank –acertó Piper.

El pretor asintió lentamente, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. ¿Por qué era tan urgente huir a la ciudad por los regalos? ¿Annabeth Chase entusiasmada por ir de compras? ¿Piper McLean con antojo de tacos? Se detuvo a preguntarse el por qué no lo hicieron un par de noches antes, cuando Hazel y él se detuvieron antes de su llegada a Long Island, donde se reencontraron con sus amigos griegos.

Junto a ellos, el motor de la vagoneta del Campamento Mestizo rugió, encendiéndose.

– ¡Esta nena está lista para rodar! –vitoreó Leo, acercándose.

– ¡Genial Leo! –Exclamó, con un evidente falso entusiasmo, Piper –Ya podemos ir por esos tacos…

Leo frunció el entrecejo.

– Pensé que lo que querían era esfumarse de aquí antes que comenzarán los Juegos de Guerra y descubrieran al pequeño Percy –concluyó Leo –Pero si cambiaron de opinión respecto a los tacos, no tengo ningún problema.

La mandíbula de Piper se desencajó a la par de la mano de Annabeth estrellándose en su frente.

– ¿Pequeño…Percy? –cuestionó Frank.

Leo abrió la boca, para hablar, pero se detuvo al ser barrido por la mirada furiosa de la rubia.

– Creo que te vendría bien otro café, Leo –sugirió Piper, derrotada.

– Lo siento, no sabía que el grandote no estaba incluido –titubeó el hijo de Hefesto.

– ¡Hey Valdez! –sentenció Frank.

– ¡Bien! Pero no es como si pudiera decirse que eres tamaño promedio, amigo.

– Leo, a la furgoneta –ordenó Annabeth, cruzando los brazos.

Él levantó las manos, en señal de paz, y desapareció dentro del vehículo. La mente de Frank dolía entre las enredadas conjeturas escuchadas en los últimos cinco minutos.

– Así que no planeaban incluirme –concluyó finalmente, abatido.

– No es eso, Frank. La cosa es, no queríamos hacer _esto _más grande –confesó Annabeth –Por seguridad.

– Lo siento Annabeth, pero ¿podrías definir _esto_?

El gris tormentoso de sus ojos se perdió en algún punto lejano, situado detrás de la cabeza de Frank, colina abajo.

– Si estás seguro de querer entrar en esto, tienes que ver eso –Annabeth señaló un punto tras de él. Frank se giró para encontrar al par de figuras que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos. Una de ellas era inconfundible: como un cuervo en medio de un manto de nieve blanca. Junto a él, una mata de pelo dorada y alborotada lo acompañaba. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para recordar aquella salida presurosa del banquete de Nochebuena unas horas atrás; con un Nico sonrojado siendo arrastrado fuera, entre las risas melódicas de cierto hijo de Apolo. Añadió esta pieza al rompecabezas, y la situación perdió el poco sentido que tenía.

Al menos, para la salud mental del pretor, no sería por mucho tiempo.

Cuando vislumbró el bulto envuelto en una manta azul, nunca imaginó lo que tras él escondería. Mucho menos, que su contenido tuviera que ver con el maquillaje mal aplicado en el rostro de Will Solance, o con la mascada que cubría a la pirata, el ojo derecho de Nico.

– ¿Listos? –preguntó Piper, apenas llegaron. Nico asintió, inclinándose a tomar aire mientras pedía tiempo con la mano.

– No te vendría mal correr por las mañanas. Mejoraría tu condición física –recomendó Will.

– Y de paso su humor –añadió Piper.

El hijo de Hades la barrió con la mirada, estrechando su ojo sobre la capitana de la cabaña de Afrodita.

– A eso me refiero –musitó Piper – ¿Podemos irnos?

Annabeth se giró hacia Frank.

– ¿Vienes?

–Eh…yo…

Antes que siquiera Frank se planteara mentalmente como rechazar la oferta de Annabeth, su mundo volvió a volcarse por tercera ocasión esa mañana.

– ¡LEO VALDEZ! Por el sagrado Olimpo, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?! –el bramido furioso de una fémina a unos metros de ellos, los acalló.

Cómo si su vida fuera de ello –que quizá era sumamente literal-, el hijo de Hefesto se escurrió fuera de la furgoneta del Campamento, palideciendo en el acto.

– ¡Caramelito! ¡Despertaste! –chilló con pánico Leo.

– ¡Oh, pero claro que desperté! ¿Creías que ahogándome en vino olvidaría a tus simpáticas amigas? –rugió de vuelta Calipso. Era apenas un par de centímetros más alta que Leo -lo cual era igual que ser un hobbit más, a consideración de Frank-; aunque por ello dejaba de ser aterradora cuando de estar furiosa se trataba. El resto aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse del todo, a que una leyenda viviente se paseara en los alrededores del campamento. Así que seguía siendo todo un acontecimiento estar en su presencia.

– ¿Pero cómo crees que y-yo po-podría hacer algo así? –balbuceó Leo. Calipso enarcó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos lentamente –Eran solo un par de hijas de Afrodita, ya sabes como son, ¿no Pipes?

– ¿Pi-pes? –arrastró crudamente Calipso. Tras de ella, Piper agitaba sus manos, negándose alarmada, a intervenir.

– ¡Qué cosas dices! Sabes que la reina de belle…digo, Piper, es como una her…

– Leo tenemos prisa, ¿recuerdas? –Cortó Annabeth –Las ofertas pueden agotarse.

– Sí Leo, ¿qué te parece si mejor comienzas por explicarme a dónde van tus amigas y tú, tan temprano y con tanta urgencia? –apeló Calipso, con un tono de dulzura venenosa.

– Nena, me conoces, ¡soy de lo peor!...

– No lo dudamos –murmuró Frank.

– …Y verás, ¡olvidé tu regalo de Navidad! Así que iré a buscarte algo digno de ti –clamó Leo, recurriendo al uso de todo su encanto.

– De verdad no quisiera interrumpir, pero, tenemos que irnos –apuró Annabeth, con la vista clavada en el bulto azul que cargaba Will.

– ¿Y bien? –espetó en tono peligroso Calipso.

– Tengo hambre.

– Ya somos dos –Leo ahogó sus palabras cuando giró hacia Frank, que señalaba con la boca abierta, un punto sobre el hijo de Apolo.

– ¿Podemos desayunar pizza, Will? –chilló en una voz aguda el pequeño que se descubría bajo la manta.

Calipso giró mecánicamente hacia el rubio, e intercambio su ira por confusión.

– Claro que sí Percy –le respondió de inmediato Will, con voz cantarina –Sólo que la compraremos en Nueva York.

El rostro del pequeño se contrajo en un puchero.

– Tú dijiste que comeríamos pizza antes de la ejecución de _Calaveritas_.

– _Calaveritas_ seguro esperará, ¿cierto Nico? –el hijo de Hades rodó los ojos en respuesta.

– ¿Y buscaremos a mamá? –añadió el pequeño, casi en un susurro.

– Sip –chilló de inmediato Annabeth, reparando en la conmoción generalizada –Ahora, ¡vamos!

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Salieron disparados hacia la furgoneta, tropezando un par de veces entre la nieve. No necesitaba que alguien le explicara el porqué Will y Nico estaban disfrazados, o el porqué de una Annabeth alarmada, un Leo con resaca o un pequeño llamado Percy que por alguna razón, amaba tanto la pizza como el Percy Jackson que él conocía. Sólo sabía que había algo tenebroso en el poder de convencimiento y encanto de ese pequeño, agregando una ninfa furiosa tras de ellos, era suficiente para que Frank corriera –con total certeza- por su vida.

Cerraron las puertas en un solo golpe, con sus respiraciones agitadas y los gritos de Calipso de fondo.

– ¡Arranca Leo! –lanzó Piper, al ver a Calipso acercarse.

– Créeme, Reina de Belleza, yo también quisiera hacerlo.

– Espera, ¿piloteas un helicóptero, navegas un trirreme griego y no sabes conducir un auto? –dijo Piper, anonadada.

– ¡Claro que sé cómo conducir un auto! –Exclamó ofendido Leo –El problema es la licencia.

– Amigo –intervino Jason, sentado de copiloto –Nadie se lo dirá a la Ley, lo prometemos. Ahora, si no te importa, llévanos lejos de la versión histérica de tu novia.

– Quiero pizza.

– Si nos detienen tendremos problemas –se resistió Leo.

– ¿Desde cuándo te interesa no meterte en problemas? –preguntó Frank.

– Desde que bebí cantidades indebidas de vino de Pollux y provoqué _eso_ –Leo señaló por la ventana.

– Alguien tiene que conducir –agrego Piper.

– Tengo un chófer…

– Nada de zombie, Nico, lo asustarás –reprendió Will.

– ¿Zombies? ¡Puaj!

– Annabeth, tú eres hija de Atenea…

– Que gran noticia Leo.

– …¡Sabes muchas cosas, ¿no?! ¿Física? ¿Historia? ¿Conducir motores de combustión interna?

– No Leo–refutó Annabeth.

– ¡Dioses! ¿Quiere alguien sacarnos de aquí? –añadió Piper –Morir en manos de Calipso no estaba en mis planes para Navidad.

– No te preocupes Pipes, en su lista de muerte, estoy al inicio –suspiró Leo.

– ¡Ya lo tengo! –saltó Jason, antes de salir del vehículo.

– ¡Jason, no! –gritó Piper.

– ¡Gracias hermano! Te recordaré con cariño –añadió Leo.

– Lo va a hacer trizas –chilló Piper.

– Claro que no –lanzó Will.

– Calipso cree que Leo tiene algo con Piper –explicó Frank.

Will resopló.

– Mi más sentido pésame Piper –dijo el rubio.

– ¡Tranquilos! Aunque no dudo de los deseos asesinos de Calipso, Jason tiene otra idea –dijo Annabeth, señalando fuera. El hijo de Júpiter arrastraba entre exclamaciones a una oscura chica. Cuando llegaron a la furgoneta, los ojos de la cazadora se abrieron como platos al ver a los pasajeros.

– Juro que lo explicaré luego –liquidó Jason.

– Me vas a deber una grande, hermanito –murmuró Thalía –Atrás, Valdez.

– Vale –musito Leo, cargando hacia la parte trasera de la furgoneta, metiéndose entre Frank y Annabeth.

El rugido de la furgoneta le devolvió la vida a Frank. Observaba con cautela a Calipso, plantada desde hace unos momentos, a unos metros de la furgoneta. Siempre le causó curiosidad saber que habilidades ocultaba aquella milenaria chica, pero en ese momento, prefería no saberlo. A juzgar por su rostro enrojecido y sus brazos cruzados, era una bomba preparándose a estallar. Agradeció mentalmente el tener una novia tan comprensiva, paciente y…

– ¡Hazel! –clamó Frank de pronto.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó Will.

– ¡No puedo dejarla! ¡Tengo que decirle!

– Lo siento Frank, no tenemos mucho tiempo –se lamentó Annabeth.

– Podemos pasar por ella –añadió sin mucho ánimo Jason –Ya le explicaremos en el camino.

– ¡Un minuto! Levanten la mano quienes no saben el por qué están aquí –clamó Thalía, observando por el retrovisor, mientras despegaba una mano del volante para elevarla. Frank, Leo y Nico se le unieron.

– ¡Hey! Tú sí que lo sabes –reclamó Will.

– Siendo honesto, necesito más razones –añadió Nico.

– Bien, pasemos por su novia, pretor Zhang –anunció finalmente Thalía, derrapando para cambiar de rumbo, hacía el campamento temporal romano. Justo en el momento que lo dijo, la preocupación lo invadió. Quizá no era buena idea meterla en todo esto –si es que Frank tuviera tener una idea de lo que aquel asunto implicaba-, pero tampoco podía abandonarla con unos Juegos de Guerra en puerta.

– Y dime hermanito –lanzó casualmente Thalía – ¿cuántos altos mandos romanos más, piensas invitar?

– De inicio, quiero aclarar, no pensábamos hacer esta fiesta más grande –confesó Jason.

– Y que yo no estaba en la lista de invitados –agregó Frank.

La cazadora asintió lentamente.

– Entonces, que comience la fiesta –murmuró pisando a fondo el acelerador…

* * *

_Voilá!_

_Reaparecí (luego de unas cortas semanas, cof cof, muy cortas, dije), pero he estado muy ocupada, y cuando tengo un poco de tiempo, la cosa no fluye…en fin. Quería consentirlos con un capítulo más largo. ¡Nos vamos a Nueva York! Y sí, todo esto se está yendo al carajo. Prometo, lo disfrutarán mucho. No podía dejar fuera a los romanos –menos a la adorable y dulce Hazel-. Sobre Thalía, bueno, es la primera Navidad en años que ambos la pasan juntos, ¿por qué separar a los hermanos rayito? Sin más, gracias por sus reviews:_

_Kitsune Girl Yuki (¡Dinero es dinero!), Pieri Alea (¿Pieri me lee? *colapsa*) Klan (Todo viene cada vez más cerca), AndyAndersonB (Badboy seguirá metiendo la pata…), Maximus Jackson (¡Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis fics!), tomoyo000001(Creo que no tengo el tipo para altares, pero con sacarte unas cuantas carcajadas me es suficiente :) ), fanatica49 y a Cassiopeia Lira._

_Espero lo disfrutaran, ¡dejen sus comentarios, no sean tímidos!_

_**Bethap**_

_P.D.: Sí, habrá un especial Capitán Canzoncillos._


	9. Reserve un menú especial

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_9) Reserve un menú especial para la temporada._

– **A**sí que, no tienen ni idea de quién es el culpable de todo esto –concluyó Hazel, intentando asimilar la última media hora de explicaciones.

– No es como si hubiésemos tenido mucho tiempo para investigarlo –terció Jason.

– Ni para explicarlo –bufó Thalía, salvando una gota de helado de caer fuera del cono.

– ¿Aún no notas que el pequeño Percy es todo un apocalipsis con piernas? –añadió Leo, con la boca medio llena.

De inmediato, la cazadora le fulminó con una mirada asesina, provocándole a Leo ganas de convertirse en taco y desaparecer del sitio.

– Eso no los exime de todo ese rodeo con las explicaciones –espetó Thalía finalmente, volviendo a su helado.

– No es algo fácil, ¿cierto? –concilió Hazel, perdiendo su mirada sobre Percy, que luchaba por sostener firmemente con sus pequeñas manos una rebanada jumbo de pizza, abriendo al máximo su boca, como un pequeño tiburón a punto de atacar.

– No me lo creería ni a mí misma –confesó Annabeth, sorbiendo con cuidado su café.

– ¿Tienen algún plan? –inquirió del otro lado de la mesa Frank. El resto se sobresaltó al volverle a escuchar hablar. Desde que dejaron el Campamento, no había hecho otra cosa que mantener su mirada perdida y la expresión de querer vomitar en cualquier momento.

– ¿Además de robar la furgoneta del Campamento, sabotear los Juegos de Guerra y salir pitando? –agregó Thalía.

Los ojos de su hermano se entrecerraron sobre ella.

–Olvidaba ese don tuyo de hacer parecer una mierda todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor –lanzó Jason –Dime ¿cómo lo haces?

–Práctico todos los días frente al espejo, hermanito –respondió simple Thalía, antes de sacarle la lengua.

–Y lo de la furgoneta, es un préstamo –endulzó Piper.

– Creo que todos los planes se quedaron en el Campamento, ¿no? –intentó Will.

– Me imagino pero, Annabeth, tú tienes una pista, ¿no es así? –inquirió Hazel. La rubia se mordió el labio, envolviendo con fuerza entre sus manos, su termo de café medio vacío. El resto de la mesa clavo la vista sobre ella, expectante, esperando un plan milagroso digno solamente de una hija de Atenea.

– Verán, en realidad…

– No hay pista, ¿cierto? –sondeó Nico lentamente.

Jason y Annabeth intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Si por pista entendían el basurero contenido en la cabaña de Poseidón, entonces no querían imaginar donde terminaría el resto de la historia.

– Sabemos que no fue idea de Percy, Tyson habló con él anoche –salvó Piper.

– ¿Su herm… ¡op! –Frank cubrió con su mano la boca de su novia, señalándole discretamente a su lado a Percy, que comenzaba a intentar seguir el ritmo de la conversación.

– ¿Percy podía hablar anoche? –se sorprendió Leo, dejando caer el contenido de su taco sobre su ropa. Annabeth rodó los ojos, negando.

– Vamos Annie, el chico fósforo tiene razón –apoyó Thalía.

– ¿Disculpa? –reclamó Leo.

– Con lo ebrio que estaba, quizá hasta él mismo metió la pata no sé dónde para volver a los cinco –concluyó la cazadora, con una sonrisa burlona.

– No averiguamos mucho de la conversación, sólo que Percy le prometió a Tyson construir un muñeco de nieve –confirmó Jason, jugueteando con una papa frita.

– Claro, despiertas con cinco años encima y la última pista que se te ocurre dejar es prometerle a tu hermano cíclope jugar con nieve –divagó Leo –¿Ni siquiera una llamada al 911?

– Sí Leo, me imagino –bufó Frank, rodando los ojos – "Disculpe, encogí setenta centímetros y no alcanzo la cama, ¿podría ayudarme a subir y traer algo de leche tibia?"

– Chicos –intervino Piper –Lo importante aquí, es que…

–…quiero ir al baño –murmuró Percy junto a ella.

Aturdida, Piper reparó en el pequeño que se balanceaba nervioso sobre su silla. Terminando de devorar su pizza y arrasar con las papas fritas de Jason, lucía justo como una bomba atómica con déficit de atención a punto de explotar.

– Bien chicos, ¿quién quiere acompañarlo? –inquirió con falso entusiasmo Annabeth.

Hubo un intercambio rápido de miradas entre los chicos. Will expandió sus ojos como platos a Nico, señalando a Percy con su cabeza, mientras el chico del inframundo negaba lentamente. Para Leo y Frank, de pronto, sus platos se habían tornado muy interesantes, evadiendo la mirada inquisidora de la rubia.

– ¡Vamos chicos! Tiene cinco, ya sabe cómo hacerlo sólo –terció Thalía.

– Sólo necesita que alguien lo acompañe –añadió Hazel, codeando a Frank con insistencia.

– Sabemos que ya puede hacerlo sólo –aclaró Leo –pero, ¿olvidas de quién es hijo?

– De Sally Jackson –replicó Percy, orgulloso.

– Significa que son muchas tuberías que explotar –tradujo Frank.

– No quiero explotar –Percy se dibujó un puchero en su cara, reprochando el comentario de Frank.

– Nadie va a explotar –le aseguró Will a su lado, mientras le entregaba el juguete de la cajita feliz de Nico. Percy le devolvió una sonrisa monumental a Will.

– ¡Oye! Eso es mío.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes _Di Angelo_? ¿Cinco? –reprendió Solace.

Nico se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

–Yo paso.

– Hey, eso no vale niño tinieblas –lo detuvo Leo.

– ¡Leo! –reprendió Annabeth.

– ¿No creen que ya es peligroso en sí estar todos aquí? –cuestionó Hazel, volviendo con todos.

– ¿En el sector de comida del Manhattan Mall?

– No Frank –continuó Hazel –Fuera del campamento.

Frank entrecerró los ojos, siguiendo la idea de su novia en su cabeza.

– Apestamos a semidiós –atinó el pretor.

Annabeth enarcó una ceja hacia ellos. Era obvio que había pasado por alto la premisa más básica de su escape del campamento: salir del área de protección. Agregando, claro ésta, un semidiós de cinco años que provocaba problemas donde quiera sus pequeños pies pisaran. Todo Nueva York debería a comenzar a rezar en ese momento, si querían sobrevivir al menos, al final del día.

– Veamos, dos hijos de Zeus…espera ¿tu padre si era Zeus o Júpiter? –Jason frunció el entrecejo hacia Leo, confundido –bueno, no importa. Am, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí, un par más de Hades, la pequeña bala perdida del viejo del mar, el hijo de Marte y flamante pretor de Nueva Roma, la hija favorita de Atenea y los reyes de belleza –terminó de contabilizar Leo.

– ¿Disculpa? –Interrumpió Will – ¿Rey de Belleza?

– Nico no lo negará –espetó enarcando las cejas Leo –Y por último, el más sexy de los hijos de Hefesto. Así que, si me lo preguntan, somos una bomba.

– Y soy hija de Plutón –murmuró Hazel.

– Tecnicismos –lanzó vagamente Leo.

– Me perdí, ¿que tenía esto que ver con llevar a Percy al baño? –cuestionó Piper.

– Que no podemos ir todos –obvió Frank.

– O que necesitan guardaespaldas –agregó Thalía –Vamos chicos, prefiero cuidar la puerta del "tocador" de los chicos que cambiarle los calzoncillos a Percy.

– ¡Yo no mojo mis calzoncillos! –reclamó Percy a la cazadora, sacándole la lengua, acto que Thalía imitó de vuelta.

– ¡Thalía!

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó inocente a Jason –Él empezó.

– ¡Basta ya! Y todos al baño –finiquitó Annabeth, provocando suspiros resignados en el resto de la mesa.

– Y, ¿dónde están? –preguntó Frank.

– ¡Síganme! –se adelantó Piper.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Jason.

– Amigo, las hijas de Afrodita tienen superpoderes de GPS dentro de los centros comerciales.

– No es verdad, Leo –bufó Piper –Sólo que, solía venir aquí con papá todos los años –explicó con gesto inocente.

Dos vueltas a la sección de comida, y un par de paradas en Forever 21 y H&amp;M después, se encontraron exhaustos frente al vestíbulo de los baños. Añadiendo el hecho que era medio día de Navidad en medio de uno de los más grandes centros comerciales de la ciudad, era todo un logro sobrevivir a las hordas de mortales deambulando de un lado hacia otro. Ni apenas llegar, Percy no espero por nadie para entrar pitando a los servicios, con un Jason y Will gritando su nombre tras de él. Sin mucho ánimo, y admitiendo mentalmente necesitar un baño, Frank les siguió, con un Leo demasiado parlanchín junto a él. Fue hasta que Nico se detuvo, con los ojos desorbitados, en el acceso de los baños, que las chicas notaron el detalle.

– ¿Nico? ¿No vas con ellos? –preguntó Piper, mientras el hijo de Hades giraba hacia ella y ante la vista incrédula del resto, señalaba el letrero frente a la puerta.

– Por todos los dioses… –se lamentó Hazel, mientras una aturdida Annabeth cubría la boca con su mano, asombrada.

– Aquí se acaba el mundo –replicó con una sonrisa divertida Thalía.

–.–

– ¿Percy? –llamó Will, tocando la puerta del cubículo, insistente.

– ¿Todo bien allí dentro amigo? –intentó Jason.

– ¡Sip!

Los rubios encontraron sus miradas y negaron lentamente.

– ¿Estás listo?

Silencio.

– ¡Casi! –clamó en tono cantarín Percy.

Jason encogió los hombros, resignado, volviendo con Frank, que salía del cubículo contiguo.

– Nunca entendí estos lugares –sopesó el pretor – ¿Por qué no poner mingitorios? ¿Es tan difícil?

– Ni me lo digas –suspiró Jason – ¿Jaboneras automáticas? Ni que fuera agotador usar las normales.

Colocó sus manos bajo el aparato, sólo para recibir una pequeña descarga y ni una gota de jabón. Asombroso invento para un hijo de Júpiter eléctricamente sobrecargado.

– Genial –masculló Jason.

– Yo te cubro –salvó Frank, compartiendo su ultra porción de jabón, frotando sus manos con las suyas, llenándolo del líquido gelatinoso.

– ¡Esos tacos son una bomba! –se lamentó desde algún cubículo adelante Leo.

– ¡Por Apolo, Valdez! –se quejó Will, esperando junto a la puerta de Percy –No es algo que nos interese.

–Ni a noso…

Una llave de los lavábamos tras ellos explotó. Antes de que siquiera pensaran en moverse, el agua se canalizó en una cortina frente a los espejos, tornándose multicolor para dar paso a la imagen de una chica con gesto bastante molesto. Por un segundo, pensaron en correr tras Percy y detener lo que sea que estuviese haciendo con el sistema hidráulico del centro comercial. Pero el escalofrío que les devolvió la imagen en aquel muro de agua, los paralizó.

– ¡Frank Zhang! –rugió la imagen de Reyna.

–Oh, oh…

– ¡Zhang, por Marte! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! –Los ojos de la pretora se clavaron sobre la figura petrificada de Frank – ¡¿Y qué demonios se supone que haces tomado de la mano de Jason Grace?!

– Eh, yo… –soltó la mano de su amigo antes de pensar en una respuesta. Que esa respuesta fuese creíble, lo complicaba aún más.

– ¿Sabes qué hora es? –continuó Reyna – ¡Juegos de Guerra! ¿Te dice algo?

– Eh yo… –repitió Frank, encendiendo su rostro en rojo, demasiado pasmado para procesar tantas cuestiones. Al otro lado, Reyna soltó un sonoro suspiro, que resonó en todo el baño.

– Probemos con algo más básico–sugirió Reyna, intentando controlar su histeria– Intenta pronunciar el nombre del sitio donde te encuentras.

– Eh yo es…

– ¡Dioses! Lo haré yo –rugió, inclinándose sobre la imagen, entrecerrando los ojos ante la visión –Te encuentras en unos… ¿baños?

– Eh yo… ¡Sí, en el baño!

Reyna rodó los ojos.

– ¿De las chicas? –inquirió de vuelta.

– Sí, de las… ¿qué dijiste? –intervino Jason, perdiendo los colores en su rostro. La imagen acuática de Reyna le señaló un punto tras ellos, donde una adolescente distraída en la pantalla de su móvil se colaba despreocupada al sitio.

– Eso explica lo de los mingitorios –susurró al fin Frank, antes de que la chica se percatara de la presencia extraña en los baños. Y cómo naturalmente, era de esperarse, el caos se desató.

Frank no asimiló el orden exacto de los acontecimientos, si es que corrió primero y luego gritó o viceversa; pero cuando encontró al resto de las chicas fuera, parando de reír abruptamente ante las olas de agua nauseabunda que los seguían, fue cuando se permitió realmente entrar en pánico. Suerte que terminaba apenas de vaciar su vejiga de forma ortodoxa. Supuso que había llegado el momento de correr a por Hazel, refugiarse en un bunker y esperar que el fin del mundo transcurriera sin ellos. Entre todo ese caos, además, se permitió sentirse un poco culpable por ser tan egoísta al pensar así. No por nada, su padre se lamentaba de vez en cuando de tenerlo como hijo.

– ¡Mierda! –Gritó Leo, apenas respirando – ¡Estoy cubierto de mierda!

– Igual yo, pero no por eso dejo de correr –añadió tras él Frank, demasiado mareado para saber a dónde se dirigía el grupo.

Salieron del Manhattan Mall justo antes que los tipos enormes con uniforme de seguridad los identificaran como autores del desastre. Aunque si de confesar se trataba, y señalar al culpable, no les creerían si les confesaran que un pequeño de 5 años, inundó la segunda tercera planta de uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la ciudad, con aguas residuales. No se detuvieron hasta estar seguros de perder el rastro de materia que dejaban a su paso, y encontrar un callejón lejos de los ojos curiosos de los transeúntes.

– ¡Acompañarlo al baño! ¡Eso era lo único que tenían que hacer! –reprendió Annabeth.

– Ustedes no…nos detuvieron… –replicó Jason, tomando aire. Annabeth apretó los labios, visiblemente culpable, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió allí adentro? –replicó Piper, a unos pasos de los chicos, aspirando por la boca para evitar respirar la nueva fragancia a alcantarilla de su novio.

– Reyna…mensaje…iris –agregó Jason.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas nerviosas.

– ¿Qué sabe Reyna? –inquirió con temor Annabeth.

– Que Frank escapó del cargo de líder de los Juegos de Guerra para estar tomado de la mano de Jason en medio de un baño para chicas –resumió Will.

– Um…prometedor –soltó Thalía.

– No es lo que piensas, hermanita –replicó de inmediato Jason.

Thalía levantó sus manos al aire.

– Solo decía.

– Aquí hay un grave problema, si no lo olvidan –recordó Nico– Apestamos a semidiós.

– Y a otras cosas peores –agregó Leo.

Nico rodó los ojos, impaciente.

– Es cierto, tuvimos suerte. Pero el berrinche de allá atrás fue toda una declaración –reconoció Jason, sacándose del cabello pedazos de materia oscura.

– Necesitamos movernos –planteó Annabeth, de pronto demasiado alarmada.

– Necesitamos un baño –reclamó Will, con el rostro bastante pálido, como a punto de devolver su hamburguesa.

– Bien, ambas cosas son urgentes –terció Thalía, tapando su nariz con su mano.

– Y devolver a Percy a la adolescencia –recalcó Piper.

– Y los regalos de Navidad –bufó Percy finalmente.

El resto de los semidioses volvió su vista hacia el pequeño, que cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de puchero, totalmente seco, limpio e inocente del caos a su alrededor. Tenían que reconocer que, si alguna vez Percy salvó al mundo de la destrucción, ahora ellos debían evitar que él la provocara.

Un sentimiento en común los asaltó: vaya que extrañaban a Gea.

* * *

_Sí, ustedes lo sabían._

_El fin del mundo se acercaba. Y con unos apestosos semidioses, los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo. Creo que Thalía ayudará al sobrecargado cerebro de Annabeth a resolver este embrollo. Por el momento, Reyna no podrá acompañarnos, pero ya veremos luego. Y sin más, gracias a sus reviews:_

_tomoyo0000001 (sí, Leo es el rey), flowerforever355 (Por el momento, sólo por mensaje iris), Ester Coutoi (¡Gracias por seguir mis historias. Aún queda mucho que ver), AlexMakoto (¡Gracias!), Citrino (Gracias por el review), BadBitchAndRealest (¡No Diana! Yo no sabía que amas las historias de humor (¿)),AndyAndersonB (Tu también me haces el día con tus mega reviews, ¡gracias!), SilverHuntresses (Gracias por el review), missy-2412 (Gracias por el review!), (Aquí la continuación), friki (Aun queda mucho que contar, pero claro que nos enteraremos), Polaris (¡Actualizo tan pronto puedo! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo)._

_En fin, gracias por leerme, y para los que siguen __**'Misión: Sobrevivir'**__, estoy por actualizar en breve –también, ya me he puesto a hacer la tarea ;)-, así que paciencia, y estén al pendiente._

_¡Saludos! ¡Hasta la próxima, semidioses!_

_**Bethap**_


	10. Invite a toda la familia

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_10) Invite a toda la familia._

**P**ercy adolescente. Baño. No monstruos. Regalos. Eso era lo que necesitaban.

No en ese orden, exactamente.

– Es tan obvio.

– Y por eso no nos encontrarán. Sería el último lugar donde buscarían.

– O el primero.

Varios pares de ojos se clavaron sobre Leo.

– ¿Qué? Yo empezaría por allí –justificó, encogiendo los hombros.

– Pues espero que sean más listos que tú –concluyó Thalía, con un toque de filo en sus palabras.

– Amigo no te ofendas, pero la última vez que revise, la descendencia de Atenea aquí no eras tú –reparó Jason, siguiéndole el paso a Annabeth. La rubia dibujo una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

– Funcionará –apoyó Will –lo del Mall los confundirá. No se imaginarán que estamos a solo unas cuantas calles de allí.

– Muy griego –comentó Frank.

– ¿Quién es Antena? –preguntó Percy, junto a Nico.

– Venga Valdez, el chico quiere una antena –dijo Jason.

– ¿Cuál antena? –preguntó Nico.

Will rodo los ojos al escuchar al hijo de Hades.

– Pregunta por Atenea, ¿no es así Percy?

El pequeño asintió con entusiasmo.

– Y Nico, dale la mano a Percy, por el amor de los dioses. Es Nueva York. Alguien puede robárselo.

El hijo de Hades fulminó al hijo de Apolo con una mirada.

– Y seguro lo devolverían –agregó Frank tras de ellos.

– ¿Quién es Atenea? –insistió Percy, torciendo su rostro en un puchero.

Jason ahogo una risilla al ver a Annabeth enrojecer.

– Es la mamá de Annie –intervino Piper, con su voz melodiosa.

– ¿Y dónde está? –devolvió con interés, abriendo su par de ojos verde mar como platos.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Quizá hubiesen preferido que Percy preguntara de donde vienen los bebés que el dónde se encontraban sus progenitores divinos. No era que no lo supieran, pero no imaginaban como explicarle a un pequeño de cinco años que su padre controlaba los siete mares y que podría estar emparentado con cada criatura marina existente. A nadie le gustaría enterarse que el difunto pez dorado bien pudo ser tu hermano. O algo así.

– Tuvo que irse lejos Percy –resolvió Annabeth, arrodillándose a su altura, ante la mirada confusa del resto.

Percy clavo sus ojos en los de la rubia. De pronto se había tornado serio.

– Mami dice lo mismo cuando pregunto por papá –musitó con un hilo de voz.

A pesar de estar clavados en medio de una calle atascada de peatones un 25 de diciembre, a ninguno se le escapó las palabras del pequeño con la mirada pérdida. No les era indiferente la experiencia de un padre ausente, incluso de ambos. Pero revivirlo a través de la viva voz de un semidios rejuvenecido a la infancia por un quién-diablos-sabe-qué, les caló.

– Esto es muy tierno y todo, pero…–musitó Leo al resto de semidioses petrificados –me estoy convirtiendo en una paleta de mierda.

– ¡Leo! –reclamó Hazel.

– ¡Y no es bonito! –agregó el hijo de Hefesto.

– Enciende las llamas entonces –bufó Thalía, rodando los ojos.

– Entonces habría mierda asada. Y créeme, eso huele peor –aseguró Leo.

– ¡De acuerdo! Movámonos más rápido –zanjó la cazadora, avanzando frente al grupo.

Alcanzaron la calle antes de que se dieran cuenta. Hazel comenzó a tropezar, víctima de sus propias piedras preciosas, cuando pararon frente a un edificio de cinco niveles. La fachada era de ladrillo visto, como una versión modesta de un edificio victoriano. Las escaleras de servicio lucían algo oxidadas. Sólo una que otra ventana presumía de una sencilla decoración navideña –entiéndase series a medio fundir- y para ser Navidad, tenía una pinta triste.

– Y esto… ¿dónde estamos? –preguntó Frank cuando el grupo se detuvo.

Nico lanzó una mirada incrédula a Annabeth. A su lado, Percy parpadeaba rápidamente hacia el edificio, confundido.

– Intento probar algo –justificó la rubia –Si no funciona, al menos ya tienen un baño disponible.

– Con el baño es suficiente –terció Will.

Accedieron sin problema al vestíbulo del edificio. Teniendo consigo un Leo Valdez, no existía puerta que pudiese resistir al encanto de sus manos.

– Whoa, ¿lo hiciste solo con una navaja suiza? –preguntó Will, sorprendido.

– Más un poco de mi magia –dijo Leo, con una media sonrisa en la boca.

– Deberíamos cambiar las cerraduras de las cabañas cuando regresemos –murmuró para sí, el hijo de Apolo.

– Vamos chicos –apuró Annabeth, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Con un rastro de huellas apestosas tras ellos, arribaron al vestíbulo del tercer piso. El sonido de una TV encendida en uno de los departamentos resonaba. Annabeth se dirigió a la jardinera, al fondo del estrecho pasillo, y volvió con una llave en mano.

– ¿Cómo lo sabías? –inquirió Jason.

– Tiene algas en la cabeza, siempre perdía la llave –contestó ella –Así que prefería dejarla en un lugar seguro.

– Lo seguro que pueda ser una jardinera seca, claro –añadió Thalía, encogiendo los hombros.

– Espera, entonces ¿es el departamento de Sally? –murmuró Piper tras ella –¿Y si sus padres…

– Están fuera –reparó Annabeth.

Los semidioses le dedicaron una mirada desconfiada.

– Luna de miel –dijo al fin, rodando los ojos, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

– Sólo tengo que decir que me sentiría más cómodo si esto fuera legal –aclaró Frank.

– ¿Algún problema, Pretor Zhang? –espetó Leo, con su sonrisa de duende malvado, siguiendo a Annabeth hacía el interior.

– Tranquilo, sólo usaremos el baño –aseguró Hazel a su lado, arrastrándole dentro.

– Si lo preguntan, Percy nos invitó –bufó Thalía al pasar a su lado.

– Eh…¿chicos? –murmuró Nico tras de ellos.

Desde el interior del departamento, los semidioses se volvieron hacia atrás, donde Nico se encontraba paralizado tras de Percy, cómo una barrera frente a su siguiente paso. Los ojos verde mar del pequeño parecían desorbitados, presa del terror.

– Hey amigo –le llamó Jason, volviéndose con el pequeño – ¿Pasa algo?

El pequeño negó con efusividad, antes de volverse para ocultarse entre las piernas del hijo de Hades.

– Qui-ten-me-lo-de-en-ci-ma –masculló un sonrojado Nico.

Piper fue la primera en regresar sobre sus pasos hasta donde Percy, sólo para lograr que el pequeño se replegara aún más contra Nico, alejándose del departamento. Todo lo alejado que podría estarse en un pasillo de un metro y veinte de ancho.

– ¿Percy? Ven con nosotros, ¿recuerdas este lugar? Es tu…

Ni el encanto vocal de Piper pudo detener a Percy cuando salió disparado alejándose del lugar. Aturdidos, contemplaron al pequeño desaparecer escaleras abajo.

– ¿Percy? –preguntó Annabeth, adelantándose al resto.

– Espera, iré por él –saltó Jason, ajustando sus lentes, tal cual _Superman_ antes de ir al rescate, antes de bajar en picada por las escaleras.

– O algo muy malo lo ha asustado, o Leo en verdad apesta –añadió Thalía.

– ¡Hey! Puedo escucharte–se quejó Leo tras la cazadora.

– Chicos, ustedes continúen, iré con Jason –zanjó Annabeth.

– ¿Segura que no necesitan ayuda? –inquirió Piper, aludiendo a su encanto vocal.

– Me temo que vamos otro tipo de ayuda –soltó Annabeth pensativa, desapareciendo por las escaleras, al igual que el pequeño Percy y Jason.

El resto observó resignado, retirándose al interior del departamento de los Jackson.

– Hay algo que me parece familiar en todo esto –musitó Thalía para sí misma. Era una lástima, que en ese momento Leo y Frank estuviesen librando una pelea por quien usaría primero el baño, robando la atención del resto. Una pacífica y dulce Navidad.

–.–

– ¿Percy? –el murmullo de Jason apenas fue detectado por él mismo. Lo último que quería llamar la atención de los vecinos, aunque dudaba que quizá ellos ya estuviesen más que acostumbrados, viviendo con un Percy Jackson sobre sus cabezas.

– ¿Sigue aquí? –preguntó en un susurro Annabeth tras de él. Arribó sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Supuso que era bastante buena siendo sigilosa. De pronto la imagen de Annabeth colándose por la noche en la cabaña de Poseidón vino a su mente. Eso podía ser solo muy bueno, o tremendamente malo para Percy. Prefirió quedarse con la primera opción.

Jason señaló la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de aseo del edificio, donde provenía un ligero lamento. La rubia asintió y lo siguió.

– ¿Percy? –inquirió de nuevo Jason. El pasillo quedó en silencio. Dentro, Percy, estaba en alerta de nuevo. Estirando su mano hacia la puerta, el romano se acercó, sin antes ser detenido por Annabeth.

– Percy, ¿todo está bien? –insistió Annabeth.

– ¿Mami? –replicó tímidamente Percy desde dentro.

– No soy mami, soy yo, Annie…

Hubo una pausa, antes de que el sollozo regresara.

– Estamos aquí, en casa, tu mami regresará pronto –añadió Annabeth, suavemente, posicionándose junto a la puerta – ¿Qué me dices si subimos a esperarla?

– No –lanzó inmediatamente el pequeño desde dentro.

– Pero allá arriba…

– ¡No quiero! –insistió Percy, asustado.

– Allá arriba podemos… –intentó Jason.

–No –añadió Percy –Él está arriba….no quiero…

Su voz se perdió entre los sollozos. Jason se volvió con Annabeth, desconcertado. La rubia tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto, adelante en el corredor.

– ¿Y ahora…?

– Lo recuerda… –musitó lentamente Annabeth.

– ¿Qué recuerda? –preguntó el romano, más confundido.

– Sus memorias siguen allí…

– Annabeth, yo no…

– Estamos cerca Jason, muy cerca –le aseguró Annabeth.

– Pero yo no entiendo…

– Aclaremos algo –lo detuvo Annabeth– Hijo de Zeus –dijo, señalándole –Hija de Atenea –añadió, señalándose a ella misma –tú lanzas chispitas, yo pienso, ¿de acuerdo?

Jason entrecerró los ojos, antes de suspirar.

– Vale, te sigo.

– Percy, él no está allí arriba. Se ha ido –aseguró Annabeth –Solo estamos nosotros, los chicos, Jason y yo.

– Él regresará y… y él dice que yo no sirvo para nada…está enojado, muy enojado porque rompí su colección… –el balbuceó se ahogó en sollozos. Annabeth abrió la puerta, acercándose lentamente.

– No regresará, nosotros estamos aquí –aseguró en un murmullo Annabeth, arrodillándose junto a Percy. El pequeño abrazaba con fuerza sus piernitas, ocultando su rostro entre ellas.

– Yo no quería Annie, pero él me empujó…

– Sé que no fue tu culpa. Pero ya no regresará más. No lo hará. Nosotros te protegeremos –insistió Annabeth.

– No quiero –insistió Percy.

Annabeth suspiró, girando hacia Jason, buscando ayuda.

– Yo sólo lanzo chispitas –replicó Jason con las manos al aire.

– Jason, no es personal –bufó Annabeth –Solo necesitamos que deje de llorar…

– Yo lo haré –musitó alguien tras ellos.

Apenas acercándose, Nico se coló entre ellos.

– Nico, no tienes que hacerlo –intercedió Jason.

– No hay problema –aseguró el chico del inframundo –Digamos que, lo entiendo…

Annabeth y Jason articularon unas palabras antes de mirarse entre sí y asentir.

– Pero si no lo logras, no te preocupes, llamaremos a Piper –acordó Annabeth.

Nico asintió, lúgubre.

Jason se despidió dándole un par de palmadas a la espalda del hijo de Hades, antes de ir tras Annabeth de vuelta al departamento de Sally.

–.–

– Entonces, Percy reconoció este lugar –recapituló Hazel.

– Si, eso significa que tiene aún memorias intactas –dijo Annabeth.

– Eso no explica la parte en la que salió huyendo de aquí y el por qué Nico ha ido por él –replicó desde un sofá Leo. Su cabello ya estaba limpio, y tenía puesto un conjunto que aún tenía las etiquetas encima. Jason y Annabeth intercambiaron miradas amargas.

– Este, chicos… ¿qué le sucedió a Percy aquí? –intuyó Piper.

– Espera, ¿qué no Percy tenía un padrastro? –interrumpió Thalía, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente.

Annabeth asintió lentamente.

– Ouch –replicó Thalía, comprendiendo la mirada de su amiga.

El resto comprendió rápidamente la información. El común denominador de ser semidiós, así fueras griego o romano, era el de padres ausentes, o en su peor caso, padres adoptivos problemáticos. Nadie, ni siquiera Leo, hizo comentario alguno. Se limitaron a imaginar que podría llevar a un pequeño niño a huir de su propio hogar de esa manera. Que tan terribles podrían ser las cosas que ocurrían allí para obligar a hacerlo. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Annabeth, sabía con certeza hasta donde había llegado Gabe con Percy. Y eso era tan frustrante.

– Y esta triste historia, ¿a dónde nos lleva Annabeth? –cuestionó Leo.

– Estoy segura que está ligado con que Percy despertara de cinco años de nuevo, pero no puedo encontrar…

– No usen el enguaje bucal de Percy –interrumpió Frank, con semblante pálido, saliendo del baño.

– ¡Oh, demonios! Olvide decírtelo –chilló Leo, levantándose de golpe del sillón.

– Aún me pregunto cómo sobrevivieron a Gea –bufó Will.

– Vamos Frank, deja que Jason entre –intervino Hazel.

– Amigo, ya lo necesitas –aseguró Leo.

– Necesitamos movernos rápido –recordó Piper, jugando con la pluma en su cabello.

– Yo estoy bien aquí, si me lo preguntan –comentó Leo de vuelta al sofá.

Thalía rodó los ojos, reacomodándose en el suyo.

– No te pongas tan cómodo _llamitas_ –espetó Thalía –que en cuanto mi hermanito termine de tomar su ducha nos vamos de aquí.

– ¿Puedo tener chocolate caliente también? –musitó una voz al fondo.

– Seguro Thalía tiene más por allí –aseguró Nico, en un tono de dulzura nunca antes visto en él, dejando boca abierta a Will. De la mano de Nico, Percy observaba con curiosidad el resto de la sala comedor. Quizá nunca lo había visto tan lleno. Sus enormes ojos azules lucían aún hinchados y rojos, lo cual lo hacía lucir aún más encantador.

– Tú de verdad lo lograste –musito Will, maravillado.

Nico se sonrojó ante el comentario.

– ¡Will! –chillo Percy, embozando una sonrisa y corriendo hacia el hijo de Apolo.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido, eh? –inquirió Will.

– Tu cabello ya no tiene popó –comentó entre risas Percy.

– Si, ya puedes tocarlo –espetó Will.

– ¿Podemos terminar la ejecución de _Calaveritas_? –preguntó Percy, con ese par de ojos azul mar abiertos y llenos de ilusión.

– Necesitaremos nuevas espadas –informó Will.

– _Calaveritas_ tiene una –dijo entusiasmado Percy.

Leo soltó una carcajada.

– Este chico está muy adelantado…

– Silencio, Valdez –ordenó Nico, acercándose a Percy.

– Ya conseguiremos unas mejores allá abajo –aseguró al pequeño.

El hijo de Poseidón asintió, enérgico, mientras recibía una taza de chocolate caliente de manos de Thalía.

– Ahora, termina tu chocolate –añadió Will.

Piper y Hazel sonrieron desde el comedor.

– ¿No son adorables? –murmuró la hija de Afrodita a Annabeth.

Annabeth levantó una ceja ante la escena. Lejos de parecerle adorable, seguía buscando como se conectaba todo esto con el rejuvenecimiento de Percy. Estaba decidida a recuperar a su novio antes de que terminara siendo adoptado por Nico y Will.

– ¡Thalía! –replicó Jason desde el baño.

La cazadora se despegó sin ánimo de su sofá, rodando los ojos.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– ¿Estás segura que esto lo compraste para mí y no para Percy? –preguntó Jason, del otro lado del baño.

– Eso es obvio –bufó Thalía, cruzando los brazos.

– Entonces podrías explicarme porqué al levantar mis brazos puedo ver mi ombligo –preguntó Jason, saliendo del baño. La ropa que Thalía consiguió era al menos, un par de tallas más pequeña, y no cubría completamente el torso del romano. Frank soltó un bufido que fue acallado por Hazel.

– Oh Jason… –se lamentó Piper al verlo.

– No te preocupes hermano, Piper seguro lo resolverá –comentó Leo, intentando no reír.

– ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré? –preguntó Piper.

– No lo sé, ¿superpoderes de moda y costura de hijas de Afrodita? –intentó Leo.

Piper negó lentamente.

– Ya te cubro Jason –solucionó Annabeth.

– ¿Cubrir? –preguntó Jason, sonrojándose.

– Me refiero a que te ayudaré, sí, eso. No a cubrirte, tú entiendes –lanzó Annabeth antes de colarse a una habitación.

– A mí me parece que luces muy bien –intentó arreglar Piper.

– Lo siento, pero la última vez que compramos ropa para ti tenías dos años –dijo Thalía –No sabía que habías crecido tanto.

– Sólo un metro sesenta más hermanita –dijo Jason, derrotado.

– Ponte esto –ofreció Annabeth, volviendo con una prenda azul en sus manos.

– ¿Es de Percy? –preguntó Jason.

– Créeme, no le importará que la uses –aseguró la rubia.

– Si tú lo dices…–murmuró Jason, antes de entrar de nuevo al baño.

– ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Hazel.

– Sólo esperamos a Clark Kent –dijo Leo –¡Oh! Esperen…

–Deja ya las galletas Leo –replicó Annabeth.

– Percy seguro también querrá algunas para el camino –se justificó el hijo de Hefesto, encogiendo los hombros.

– Escuché eso de Clark Kent –reclamó Jason, saliendo del baño.

– Y seguramente no tienes ni idea de quien es –resolvió Leo.

– Chicos… –intervino Thalía.

– ¿Es seguro salir? –preguntó Frank, espiando por las ventanas.

– Si, nadie nos ha seguido –aseguró Piper.

Frank asintió, tomando a Hazel a su lado.

– Bien chicos, con cuidado, en grupos. Y nada de llamar mucho la atención –aclaró Annabeth –Eso va para ti Leo.

– No puedo evitarlo, es natural en mi –replicó Leo con una sonrisa coqueta.

– Lo que digas –murmuró Annabeth, antes de salir.

–.–

– ¡Quiero esa! –saltó Percy, apenas cruzaba el portal del edificio, cuando alcanzó a ver una rama seca a unos metros frente a él.

– Al diablo la discreción –masculló Thalía.

– Ya, solo déjame conseguir una espada para mí, y estamos completos –aseguró Will.

– Voy por ella –ofreció Annabeth, que estaba más cerca del pedazo de madera seca. Sólo deseaba tomarlo y alejarse lo más pronto de allí.

– Annie, con cuidado con…

La advertencia de Hazel llegó tarde cuando Annabeth sintió su pie hundirse. Su primera reacción, fue el pánico, pensando que había pisado una joya de Hazel. Pero cuando sintió su pie hundirse un poco más, giró hacia abajo, encontrándose con un enorme bulto de estiércol.

– Esto debe ser una broma.

– Siento decirlo Annie, pero nada de lo que ha ocurrido hoy ha sido una broma –resolvió Thalía.

– ¿Eso suele pasarte seguido? –inquirió con su dulce inocencia, Frank.

– Más de lo que te imaginas –suspiró cansada Annabeth.

– Larga historia entre Hera y Annie –balbuceó Thalía junto a ella.

Annabeth levantó la vista al cielo para maldecir su suerte. O al menos, la que había tenido cuando tuvo la brillante idea de ofender a Hera. Pero vamos, ¿quién podía resistirse a culparla, cuando había enviado a su novio sin memoria al campamento romano? Incluso podía entender a Zeus. Pobre Zeus, atado a la eternidad con ella. Todo esto llevaba a, por su puesto, saber por qué Percy no podía controlar esa necesidad de quejarse contra los dioses, con la especial talento de volver mierda en donde sus narices se metían. Si tan sólo Percy tuviera su edad, podrían despotricar juntos contra la amargada de…

.

_Click._

_._

– ¿Annie?

– Espera Thalía.

– Tenemos que irnos ya.

– Dame un segundo.

– ¿Annie?

– ¿Qué pasa Thalía?

– Es que tienes esa cara de nuevo.

– ¿Qué cara?

– La de horno después de cocinar un pastel.

– Creo que ya tienes hambre –agregó Piper.

– No es eso –intervino Jason, con el semblante serio – ya lo has descubierto, ¿cierto?

La hija de Atenea asintió levemente, mientras se volvía hacia donde Percy comenzaba a librar una batalla con Will y Nico.

– Creo que alguien hizo enfadar a un dios –murmuró finalmente Annabeth –De nuevo…

* * *

_Este arroz ya se coció._

_Lo sé. Desaparecí el abril pasado, y no se ha vuelto a saber de mi. No tengo perdón de los dioses. A decir verdad, no los olvido. Cada que recibía a mi móvil una notificación de alguien siguiendo la historia, me recordaba que tenía que volver. Pero es que han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos ocho meses –de todo un poco, larga historia , que apenas y recuerdo donde dejé el hilo de las cosas._

_Pensaba dejarles el capítulo para navidad, pero he decidido pulirlo antes de entregarlo. Y aquí está. Espero que hayan disfrutado sus navidades este año. ¡Un abrazo para todos los que siguen al pendiente de esta historia!_

_Estaré trabajando en el próximo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, como yo disfruto escribirlo._

_¡Hasta la próxima, semidioses!_

_**Bethap**_


	11. Nunca llegue con las manos vacías

_**Disclaimer:**__ Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. _

_**Summary:**__ -¿No deseabas recuperar el tiempo perdido? –le espetó Hera. –Si, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –reclamó Annabeth. -¡Pavorreal! –gritó entusiasmado Percy._

_Advertencia:__ Spoilers Blood of Olympus._

* * *

MANUAL PARA UNAS NAVIDADES PERFECTAS

* * *

_11) Nunca llegue con las manos vacías._

– Entiendo lo de venir al Olimpo, pero, ¿por qué los regalos? Ellos nunca nos envían regalos en Navidad.

– Bueno Leo –terció Annabeth –Nosotros no somos como ellos, ¿o sí?

El hijo de Hefesto torció los ojos mientras negaba.

– ¿Al menos podrías explicarnos por qué nos dirigimos al _Empire State_? – Exigió Thalía.

– Tú lo has dicho antes: quizá hasta él mismo metió la pata no sé dónde para volver a los cinco –resolvió decidida Annabeth.

– Yo no meto la pata –renegó el pequeño semidiós tras de ella, cruzando los brazos.

– Tú no, Annie habla de otro Percy –soltó dulcemente Will.

– Si este par sigue hablándole como _Mary Poppins_ a Percy juro que voy a vomitar –le murmuró Leo a Frank.

– ¡Leo!

– Seguro tampoco sabes quién es _Mary Poppins_ –remató Leo.

Jason negó lentamente, bufando, y regresó con Annabeth.

– Mira, no quiero poner en duda la teoría pero, ¿por qué algún dios devolvería a los cinco a Percy? –inquirió Jason.

– Amigo, creo que la pregunta debería ser, ¿qué dios no quiere poner sus manos en el cuello de Percy? –añadió Leo.

– _Llamitas_ tiene razón –lanzó Thalía, chistando.

Leo encogió los hombros, satisfecho del reconocimiento.

– Digamos que hay un dios, especialmente molesto, al que Percy podría haber ofendido –respondió Annabeth, cuidando sus palabras.

– ¿A qué dios te refieres? –Piper intentaba seguir el ritmo de la idea escuchando muy cerca.

– Los nombres son poderosos –añadió Frank, precavido.

Annabeth asintió, aprobándolo.

– Bien dicho Frank, toma tu galleta –ofreció Leo.

El romano le lanzó una mirada bufando.

– ¿Y creen que todos estarán en el Olimpo? –inquirió Hazel, retomando la conversación.

– Es Navidad, deben estar en familia –resolvió Will.

– Quiero mis regalos –refunfuño, aburrido el pequeño hijo de Poseidón, desde los brazos de Will.

– Los abriremos apenas lleguemos a casa –replicó Nico en ese tono dulce que todos ignoraban que era capaz de lograr.

– Quiero ir con mamá –volvió a refunfuñar Percy, restregando sus ojos con sus pequeños puños.

– Vamos a encontrarla –intentó persuadirlo Annabeth, haciendo una parada en un cruce, junto con el resto del grupo.

– ¡Quiero ir con mamá! –insistió Percy, alzando la voz.

Si no supieran que el pequeño en brazos de Will era el hijo del dios de los mares, hubiesen jurado que Manhattan estaba siendo víctima de un terremoto. Un ligero temblor bajo sus pies, donde miles de metros cúbicos de agua potable y residual circulaban, los alertó.

– Creo que alguien se está alterando un poco –musitó Frank.

Los ojos de Percy se tornaron vidriosos, y su puchero, deformando su rostro en camino directo al llanto.

– Alguien va a tener que calmarlo si no quieren que termine guiándolos por el Inframundo –sugirió Nico.

– ¡Inframundo no! –chillo Percy – ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Entre el recurrente temblor y los gritos sospechosos del pequeño, los transeúntes comenzaron a detenerse. Algunos, a observar con sospecha al grupo de adolescentes y el pequeño llorando. Otros más, sintiendo la extraña sensación del suelo mover bajo sus pies.

– El inframundo no suena tan mal, si consideramos la posibilidad de ir a la cárcel mortal por rapto de un menor –musitó Thalía, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos para evitar escuchar a Percy.

– Si vamos a la cárcel, yo puedo sacarlos de allí...

– No podemos ir a la cárcel Leo, tengo que regresar por la legión –añadió nervioso Frank.

– ¡Nadie irá a la cárcel! –zanjó Jason –¡Tenemos que calmar a Percy!

– ¡Pues ayúdanos Grace! –espetó Nico, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el maquillaje de pirata para intentar distraer a Percy.

– Claro, el delineador negro arregla todo –chistó Leo.

– Debemos tranquilizarnos pri…

– ¿Alguien puede taparle la boca al pequeño percebe? –interrumpió Thalía a Hazel.

– Es solo un niño…

– Es el apocalipsis con piernas, Solace –sugirió Leo.

– No debí levantarme ésta mañana –se quejó Frank.

– ¡Pueden dejar de hablar por un minuto! –gritó finalmente Piper, con un hechizo vocal tan fuerte, que de pronto, toda la manzana a su redonda se quedó en silencio. Entonces, el llanto de Percy se hizo más evidente, y la vibración del suelo haciendo zumbar las tapas de los registros en la calle.

Annabeth intentó abrir la boca para hablar, pero el hechizo había sido tan fuerte, que mentalmente contaba los segundos para poder hacerlo de nuevo. Los transeúntes pararon su paso, mudos y confusos, extrañados por el agudo llanto del niño que el grupo de adolescentes acompañaba. Fue hasta entonces, que el extraño silencio colectivo lo hizo notable, que un par de oficiales, a cuadra y media de distancia, giraron sobre sí, extrañados por aquel solitario llanto.

El rostro mudo de Nico giró hacia el resto al ver a los uniformados abrirse paso entre la multitud de peatones.

– Oh chicos, cuanto lo siento…–murmuró Piper consternada, ante las miradas desesperadas de sus amigos –Si tan solo pudiera…

Las frías manos de Nico atraparon su brazo, sacudiéndolo.

– ¿Estás bien Nico?

El hijo de Hades señaló tras de sí, a unas cuadras a su espalda, alarmado.

– Lo sé, nadie puede hablar.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco, y pidió ayuda de Jason. El hijo de Zeus abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que alarmaba a Di Angelo.

– Esperen chicos, no entiendo que…

Jason tomó el rostro de Piper entre sus manos y lo giró con suavidad a su espalda. Piper leyó a la masa de peatones en la que se encontraba, paralizados entre la sorpresa y el terror. Sin embargo, ella lo sabía. Los hizo callar con un hechizo vocal involuntario, ¿por qué tenían que señalárselo?

– ¿Qué ocurre Jason?

Una Annabeth muda la jaló detrás del grupo que se movía entre la confusión y los llantos de Percy.

– ¿Annie?

Leo se plantó frente a Piper, con reloj en mano, justo para gritar en su mejor acento:

– ¡Policía!

Al grito de Leo, el grupo comenzó a avanzar entre la apretada multitud que volvía a tener control sobre su voz.

– Gracias,_ flamitas_ –espetó Thalía, caminando apresurada entre los peatones –Nada es más delatador del crimen que alguien gritando "Policía".

– Y con acento latino –añadió Frank.

– ¿Disculpa? Al menos yo soy ciudadano, no como cierto canadiense que…

– Chicos, ¡basta! –calmó Annabeth, jalándolos entre las masas.

– ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Con la ambulancia humana del pequeño Percy anunciándoles, giraron la manzana siendo seguidos por muchos ojos que veían como el grupo de adolescentes huía de la policía.

– Disculpen…disculpen…

–¡Mexicano! –gritó una anciana rubia, con el rostro ardiendo del esfuerzo.

– Lo que nos faltaba… –masculló Thalía.

– ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

– ¿Podrían callar a Percy, por el amor de los dioses? –se quejó Leo, en algún punto de la masa de gente –Antes de que me deporten a México.

– Deja de causar problemas y lo intentaremos –espetó Nico, junto al hijo de Hefesto.

– ¿Notaron que Nico ya habla en plural? –mencionó ilusionada Piper.

– Pipes, creo que no es el momento...

– ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

– Tiempo…de…dispersarse –lanzó Jason, cuando vio que un par de oficiales venían frente a ellos, con la vista fija en Will y un Percy gritando por su madre.

– ¡En media, en el elevador! –alcanzó a decir Annabeth, mientras le arrebataba de los brazos de Solace al pequeño semidiós, y se alejaba corriendo de ellos.

– ¿Y los regalos? –exclamó Frank, pero nadie más le escuchó. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Hazel lo jaló con fuerza hacía dentro de una joyería. Tiffany &amp; Co. Definitivamente, las joyas lo perseguían.

–.–

– Entonces, dices que no te gusta Bob Marley –tanteo Leo.

– ¿Qué parte de "dispérsense" no entendió? –chasqueó Thalía, girando a preguntarle a su hermano.

– Tú también tenías que dispersarte hermanita –señaló Jason.

– ¿Pensabas dejarme con él? –inquirió asustada Thalía.

– ¿Creen que Hefesto sea más reggae o AC/DC? –tarareó Leo brincando entre los discos.

– Ni idea hermano –respondió Jason –No podíamos dejarlo solo –le respondió a su hermana.

– Creo que todos ahora tienen un cómplice. La cómplice de Leo se quedó en el Campamento, muy enojada. –recordó Piper.

– ¿Es porque soy cazadora? –tanteo la hija de Zeus.

– No explotes y vamos ya al_ Empire_, Annabeth no tardará en llegar –persuadió Jason, dejando el disco de _The Libertines_ edición vinil en la estantería.

– Claro, cómo tu cara no está en los más buscados del F.B.I. ahora… –bufó Leo.

– Podría ser peor, podrías ser Frank y sus pobres cojones cuando tenga que verse la cara con Reyna –resolvió Jason.

– Buen punto hermano, iré a pagar esto –aceptó Leo, dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio –_Don't worry, about a thing, 'cause every little things gonna be alright! _–se alejó cantando Leo.

Thalía se plantó, observando a Valdez alejarse hacia la caja.

– Aléjalo de mí, ¿quieres? –pidió a su hermano, antes de avanzar junto a él.

–.–

Un pastelillo azul. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llena de trozos azules. Si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo sobre su novio, es que había cosas muy simples que no cambiarían. Como el poder de la comida azul sobre Percy.

– _Quero_ otro _trocho_ Annie –balbuceó Percy con la boca llena, volviéndose hacia ella.

– Toma –le respondió, extendiéndole el trozo que le quedaba a ella. No podía resistirse a ese par de ojos verde mar. Ni de adolescente, ni de niño. En el fondo, bajo todos esos pucheros y pataleos, estaba su amado Percy. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá no estaba muy al fondo de esa bola de problemas de cinco años.

Percy engulló entre sus manitas el panecillo. Su nariz enrojecida por el llanto y el frío, y un par de mejillas encendidas por la energía de los panecillos, lo convertían en una bomba derrite-chicas.

Estúpido Percy.

– ¿Listos?

– ¡Will! –chilló Percy corriendo hacia los brazos del rubio, que cargaba con lentes de sol, y un café. Tras de él Nico apareció con otro par de gafas de aviador, y una colorida bebida. Su rostro no mostraba mucho entusiasmo.

– De la que nos salvamos –agregó Solace.

– ¿Han visto a los demás?

La respuesta de Annabeth llegó al ver cruzar por el vestíbulo a un cansado Frank con bolsitas de _Tiffany &amp; Co_. a cuestas. Junto a él, una Hazel parlanchina saltaba con todo el espíritu navideño recorriéndole el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta el último de sus rizos.

– ¿Por qué Frank querría comprar joyería teniendo a Hazel? –inquirió Nico, aburrido.

– Elemental mi querido Watson –atinó Will –Está con Hazel.

– ¿Por qué llamas Watson a Nico? –inquirió Jason, confundido.

Solace observó al hijo de Júpiter, entretenido.

– Grace, ya me habían contado tu caso, no creía que fuera tan grave.

Nico sonrió malévolamente.

– Disculpen, alguien se ha emocionado con joyería no-maldita –lanzó Frank cansado, alcanzándoles.

– ¡Frank! –saltó Hazel.

– Igual sabes que no puedo decirte que no –le susurró a la romana, con una sonrisilla cómplice.

– De acuerdo, nos faltan cuatro –dijo aburrido Nico, sorbiendo sonoramente su bebida.

– Basta de lloriqueos, que ya llegué –saltó Leo, escabulléndose desde el pasillo aledaño a los elevadores.

– ¿Ya estaban aquí? –inquirió Annabeth, tras ver a los Grace y Piper tras él.

– Necesitábamos un baño que no explotara –explicó Piper, guiñendo.

– ¿Y por qué nosotros nos escodemos en un baño y ellos van a un _Starbucks_? –preguntó Leo, señalando a Will y Nico.

– Porque somos legales, Valdez.

– No lo creo, _Di Angelo_ –lanzó lentamente Leo.

– Camuflaje, Valdez, tranquilo –explicó Solace, quitándose las gafas, mientras se interponía entre el hijo de Hefesto y su novio.

– _Starbucks_, nada mejor para camuflarte –añadió Piper, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

El resto del grupo giró a verla, con una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

– Yo lo haría –lanzó Piper, tomando la mano de Jason.

– Me da gusto que Thalía ya te diera su bendición Pipes –añadió Leo.

– Silencio, duende –bufó Thalía –Hermanito, no frente a mí –añadió con falsa dulzura.

Jason levantó las manos, derrotado.

– Bien Annabeth, y la teoría es…

– Sí, claro Jason. De acuerdo, sere breve. La idea es que, alguien que todos conocemos, y suele meterse en problemas continuamente, el cual no nombraré para evitar futuros berriches, explosiones de baños, detenciones policiacas o deportaciones, metió su pata con alguien de allá arriba…–explicó Annabeth.

– Muy lógico –lanzó Frank.

– Y lo ha devuelto a su infancia. Lo que aún no logro determinar es, el porqué –finalizó Annabeth.

– ¿Estás segura de eso? –preguntó Hazel.

– Y si no lo está, visitaremos a la familia en Navidad –exclamó con falso entusiasmo Thalía.

Los semidioses giraron entre sí, preocupados, y rogando porque terminara la pesadilla Navideña.

– Vamos a necesitar mucho néctar después de esto –aseguro Hazel.

– Lo que vamos a necesitar es un seguro de vida.

– Leo.

– Hazel, has visto su poder –dijo, señalando al pequeño.

– ¿Qué poder Annie? –interrogó desde abajo Percy, con ese par de ojos dulces abiertos al máximo.

– Uno muy especial que posees Percy –respondió la rubia.

– Chicos, tranquilos, es horario familiar –intervino Leo, enarcando las cejas.

Annabeth le devolvió una mirada mortal a Valdez.

– Vamos enfocarnos en devolverle unos años a Percy y pasar una linda Navidad –anunció diplomáticamente Hazel.

– Piper es linda –chilló inocentemente Percy.

– Oh no, que horror –musitó Thalía.

– Alguien debería de taparle la boca.

– Oh claro, Leo –bufó Will.

Las orejas de Jason y Annabeth volvieron a encenderse en rojo simultáneamente. Jason tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de lanzar con falsa paciencia.

–Creo que es hora de averiguar que ocurrió aquí.

Frank suspiró al fondo del grupo.

– No debí levantarme ésta mañana…

* * *

_¿Hola?_

_Si alguien sigue por allí, no olvide dejar sus comentarios. Adoro esta historia, pero cada vez me es más difícil actualizar. Espero que la disfruten. Aún viene lo mejor, y el plus de la historia de Capitán Calaveritas sigue pendiente –de verdad, existe-. Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a volver a la carga para no dejarlos sin más de las fatídicas navidades de Percy._

_¡Hasta la próxima, semidioses!_

_**Bethap**_


End file.
